Remnant's Black Swordsman
by jayjay2001
Summary: Our favorite gamer is here again. And this time he's arrived in the world of Remnant. Luckily he isn't the only one. Will Kirito and his friends ever find a way home? Or will they stay in this new world forever! Read to find out in this bond-forging, action packed story that is 'Remnant's Black Swordsman'. I suck at summaries, I know. Slightly OP Kirito. Kirito x Harem-ish.
1. Chapter 1

**YO YO!. Yeah I know, I said that I'll bring a new story after 10 chapters of my other stories but I just couldn't help it. I had a little time and I also had a hard time flowing into the plot for my Fairy Tail and I need to check something before I can complete my Naruto(Menma?) story which will hopefully be posted within two weeks.**

 **I've had a LOT of time to think of what RWBY crossover fanfic to start with. I thought of Naruto but they'll most likely either be OP or relatives of someone in the main cast so...maybe later...or never. I also thought of Fairy Tail or Bleach...or at least tried to. For Fairy Tail it wasn't really flowing and it took me a LONG time to even come up with the explanation for Ichigo's semblance. But then I saw a fic where Ichigo had team RWBY as his Zanpakuto (It's a long story) and decided not to even bother. Then I thought of an anime-Xover with Naruto, Bleach, SAO and Fairy Tail but I promised that I'd do that for High-school DXD. So I finally decided to go with SAO and I've been planning it for quite a while now.**

 **The one thing I want to see in an SAO RWBY fanfic is what the RWBY cast actually getting stuck in the Sword Art Online game. Sadly, the only fanfic I've seen that does that has only 1 or 2 chapters and this fic is NOT going to be following such a plot. Good fics are SO hard to find these days. Ah well, watcha gonna do?!**

 **I know I said I'll post at a later date plus I have another exam next Tuesday but hey! It was freaking Children's Day! So why the hell not.**

 **PS Don't worry There are no OCs in this fic. Enjoy**

* * *

 ** _Remnant's Black Swordsman_**

 ** _Chapter 1: The Black Swordsman's in Town_**

* * *

Vale. The capital city of the continent of...Vale. Honestly, why someone would name a capital city after its continent without thinking there would be any confusion, no one will ever know. It is located on the Eastern coastline of Vale(the continent). It was a modernized city with traditional roads. It is divided into multiple sectors, having an upper-class district, a commercial district, an industrial district, an agricultural district and a residential district. Vale also has a large port area where passenger and cargo ships dock. The cargo docks include large-scale container handling facilities, indicating that the port handles large quantities of goods on a frequent basis. This is shown to include very large quantities of dust, shipping in from overseas locations such as Atlas.

Here coming out of a store was a certain black haired boy. He had black eyes and wore all black clothes, giving him a some-what goth appearance to some. He stood about 172 cm(5'8"). He looked to be about 17 give or take a year. His clothing consisted of black pants with a black belt that had a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves, and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins. He has a silver plate worn on the left side of his coat, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. He wore a strap, that went over his right shoulder and under it to wrap around his left side that held two swords one with a black hilt and the other with a crystal like azure hilt. He was Kirigaya Kazuto, mostly known to his friends as Kirito. He looked inside the store and thanked the keeper before shutting the door.

"(Sigh), why did I let them talk me into this again" He said to no one in particular as he looked at the bag full of groceries.

It's been almost 5 months since he arrived in this world with some of his friends. They had finally adjusted into their life here in Remnant and that was not as easy as it sounded. Arriving in a strange new world was not something most would cope with. They had tried, and are still trying, to find a way home back in Japan but they had yielded no results. So instead of attempting a possibly futile search, they decide to adjust to their life here in Remnant. Though they often still take any leads they get to see if going back home was possible or not.

Adapting to their new life here was a bit difficult. Luckily, they still had their abilities from Sword Art Online. Plus they now utilized aura so that was helpful as well. In time they were able to form a local band of 'Unofficial' huntsmen who took the same jobs as the regular huntsmen and huntresses. This enable them to make money for their essentials like food, housing and others.

He was somehow coerced into going to buy groceries even though it wasn't supposed to be his turn for at least a month. When he gets back he is so gonna give them all a piece of his mi-

 ***Crash***

He was brought out of his musings when two figures went flying through the window of the dust shop right in front of him. He looked to his left and saw some-one kneeling beside a knocked out man. It was a young, silver-eyed, black and red haired girl of about 15 years of age dressed in a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, completed by a red, hooded cloak. Her clothing also includes cross-shaped pins holding her cloak to her shirt. Around her waist is a belt which holds large cartridges in individual loops, as well as a magazine pouch. On the floor was a knocked out man wearing a black suit and red sunglasses. The girl smiled before grabbing something on her back and standing. The 'thing' unfolded and was revealed to be a high caliber sniper-scythe. She smiles before twirling her weapon around, striking it into the ground.

Kirito whistled at the weapon. ' _Now THAT is something you don't see everyday_ '. Even in this world seeing someone wielding a scythe was very rare. Seeing such a young girl having such a weapon and knowing how to use it, that was...something alright. It would be very strange to start have young girls walking around with a weapon that pretty much represented the shinigami.

Kirito blinked at the thought before shuddering.

Very strange indeed. And scary

He looked to his right and his eyes met a pleasant surprise. Other than the remaining henchmen, standing in the dust shop was a man Kirito recognized easily. He had slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. He wears a black bowler hat with a red band and a small feather, and wears black eyeliner. He also wears a red-lined white suit and a small gray scarf. He has black gloves with rounded sleeves, as well as long black pants and black shoes. He was Roman Torchwick, a notorious criminal with a high bounty on his head if the rumors were anything to go by. He looks at the girl with a bit of surprise before turning his gaze to his men.

"Well..." He started

"Get her"

The remaining goons rushed out and surrounded the girl. Kirito wanted to drop the groceries and help but he had a feeling the little red riding hood copy could handle herself so he decided to intervene only if she was losing.

The henchmen charge at the female, who spins around her scythe and kicks the closest assailant in the face.

She then pulls the scythe out of the ground and fires a shot, using the recoil to slam the butt of her weapon into the next henchman, sending him flying, before bringing it down on another after following through the motion. The final attacker opens fire on her, forcing her to evade the incoming rounds through a series of zigzags, propelled by a few shots from the sniper-scythe. This allows her to get close enough to knock him into the air. She spins around and knocks him down, with the henchman landing at Roman's feet.

' _Huh...remind me never to get her mad_ ' Kirito thought after looking at the one-sided fight. Of course he could incapacitate them without much effort but still. Damn

You do NOT want to mess with someone with that much skill with the scythe

"You were worth EVERY cent. Truly, you were" Roman dryly commented before looking at the girl

"Well Red I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening" he dropped his cigar and crushed it on the floor "And as much as I'd love to stick around I'm afraid _this_ -" he rose the bottom of his cane to reveal a gun muzzle and a reticle unfolded out of it

"-is where we part ways" He fires a shot. Kirito didn't intervene since he already saw her dodge by jumping onto her scythe and launching herself upwards.

 _'From the way she fought I'm going to guess her semblance has something to do with her speed_ ' Kirito mused before seeing Roman flee. He thought about giving chase to Roman but once he dropped the groceries he saw the henchman that was tackled through the window wake and point his gun at the girl who had just landed with her back turned to him so she couldn't see the man. Kirito sighed before throwing a baguette at him with enough force to knock him out. She then noticed and looked at the man before looking at her 'savior'.

"Thanks" she smiled at him and he returned it with his own smile

"Don't mention it. Need help?" He asked pointing at Roman who was almost through with climbing the ladder to the roof of a building.

"Sure but..." she looks at the old shop keeper "you okay if we both go after him". After receiving an affirmative nod from the old timer, she looked at Kirito who nodded as they both ran to the building. She looked at him a bit puzzled "how are you-"

"Don't worry about me" He gave her a thumbs-up before RUNNING on the vertical wall of the building.

"Whoa..." she looked a bit in awe before firing her scythe to propel her up the building

"Hey!" She shouted at the man making Kirito face-palm. With her speed, she could have easily knocked him out since he apparently wasn't aware of their arrival on the roof.

"Persistent", he grumbled, stopping in his tracks but not turning around to face them. They both get into combat-ready stances as Kirito pulls out a pure black sword from his sheathe. They then hear a rumbling noise and saw a Bullhead rise from behind the other side of the building. He jumps into the locomotive and smirks

"End of the line Red. And for your little friend too" He holds up a red crystal before throwing it at their feet. Kirito recognizes what he wants to do and warns the red head to move but she appears to be blinded by the bullhead's spot light. He sighed and tackled her out of the way before a grinning Roman shot the crystal creating a large explosion

"WOOHOOHOO-" Roman's laughter was cut short when he saw a blonde woman wearing glasses, holding a riding crop with a purple glyph like circle in front of her which apparently blocked the explosion, making Kirito realize that his effort was in vain. Though, unfortunately, he didn't realize his current position.

He did noticed that one of his hands had landed on something soft though

...wait SOFT?!

"Uhm..." The red-head blushed a bit as she noticed that he was on top of her and one of his hands on her...chest. Kirito turned his head from the woman very slowly and looked horrified at their position. He literally jumped off her and muttered a series of apologies to the girl. She just waved it off, knowing he didn't mean to. He was just trying to save her. Though, the blush was still present on her face. Kirito sighed in relief. At least she wasn't like Asuna. He winced when he remembered the incident with her before looking sad as he remembered something else.

The blonde woman scoffed at them before summoning several purple streaks that strike the airship. As the ship is being shaken about, Roman scowls and stumbles into the cockpit. He then looks at a woman who was piloting the bullhead

"We've got a huntress"

The woman switches with Roman and moves to the back while Roman took over piloting the airship, trying to stabilize it from the blonde's attacks.

Meanwhile, the apparent huntress creates a circular storm cloud out of a glyph above the Bullhead and, with a flick of her riding crop, causes ice shards to hail down onto the ship from the cloud, piercing some parts of the ship. This causes the ship to buckle, and one shard breaks through the windshield, narrowly missing Roman's head as he dodges it by tilting his head to the side. The duo of black and red have recovered and are standing by the woman's sides. Kirito feels that he knows this woman from somewhere but he put it at the back of his mind till they finished this.

The woman who was piloting the airship then arrives at the airship's doorway, making Kirito and the blonde narrow their eyes. The woman on the bullhead creates a flame on her hand and causing the elaborate designs on the arms and chest of her dress to glow. She fires two burst of fire at the blonde and Kirito. The huntress blocks with the glyph from before, and Kirito does the same with his sword, but the flame splatters behind them as a liquid. Then, the woman raises her hand, making the liquid explode.

They both dodge by back flipping out of the explosive beam and, through a series of hand gestures, the blonde gathers the shards of broken material to create a large arrow made of debris and launches it at the Bullhead. Kirito, on the other hand runs to the other side of the roof and jumps just as the woman destroys the arrow with fiery blasts, and delivers a **Vertical** **Square**. The first three hit their mark but the fourth was deflected by a fiery blast from the woman, the shock wave damaging a wing of the air-ship and sending Kirito flying to the floor out of sight.

The destroyed arrow reforms due to a few gestures from the blonde. Thanks to Roman's piloting skills, the Bullhead tips to the side just in time to prevent being hit by the attack, and the debris makes harmless contact with its top. The arrow then separates into three portions that encircle the jet. However, the woman notices and creates several glowing rings around her-self that release a burst of energy, disintegrating the portions.

The red head, who had apparently just been watching the entire thing, finally decided to do something as she reverts her scythe into its rifle form and fires at the woman, who simply blocks each shot with her hand. She then waved her hand and creates several circles on the ground around her two opponents. The blonde huntress uses her crop to sweep the confused red-head out of the circles, and forward flips herself out of the way as well just as the ground behind her erupts once more.

The woman uses the time the duo recovers to send multiple blasts of fire at them but just before they hit Kirito rushes in and performs a **Deadly Sins** to deflect the blasts before speeding to the woman with a **Vorpal Strike**. The woman, once again creates several glowing rings around herself that release a burst of energy, deflecting the move but Kirito recovers mid-air and uses a **Vertical Arc** skill but since he was too far away from the air-ship, he fired shockwaves of the skill at the woman. It hit the Bullhead but it wasn't enough to destabilize it as it continued to fly away, the hatch already closing.

"Tch" he sounded as he landed back on the roof top. He saw the two females and walked towards them.

"You're a huntress..." the girl said bringing their attention to her

"Can I have your autograph?!" She gushed making Kirito raise an eye brow at her

* * *

' _Well, this is one heck of a predicament_ ' Kirito thought as he along with the red-head were in a dark room with a spotlight on each of them and the blonde woman seriously chewing them out. He was finally able to recognize her and get her full appearance. Glynda Goodwitch, a huntress and teacher at Beacon Academy, a school made to train hunters. She a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She was about 6'5" in height including her high-heels. She has teal hanging earrings with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with brown heels, and wears a tattered cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol.

"I hope you both know that your actions today will NOT be taken lightly. You put yourself in others into great danger"

"THEY started it!" she retorted

"And actually, with all due respect Ma'am, you're wrong I did a perimeter check when she was fighting those goons and made sure everyone was out of harm's way by the time we chased Torchwick" Kirito lazily commented with his head resting on his hands. The woman looked at him in surprise since she did notice that no one but the shop keeper was around that area at the time. She huffed at the boy before continuing

"If it were up to me you both would be sent home with a pat on the back..." The red-head smiled while Kirito raised an eye-brow.

"And a slap on the wrist" Glynda hit her riding crop on the table making her recoil. Kirito just give a small knowing smile at her.

"So where's the good cop?" he asked her. He knew what the woman was trying to do. He had been the victim of such several times when he was a child. Hell, he even did it with Asuna to Yui and sometimes Silica. Once again she looked a bit surprised at him, before regaining her composure "But, there's some one here who'd like to meet you" she added and stepped to the side as a man walked into the room. He is middle-aged and has tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green undershirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. Interestingly, Kirito noted, he has black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger. He had a mug of coffee in one hand and a plate of cookies in the other

"Ruby Rose" He looked at the girl. ' _So that's her name_ '. Of all the names they could have given her. She already looked like a red riding hood so why not give her names that have to do with the color red. He was very sure by now some-one must have made a pun on this

* * *

Elsewhere, a certain blonde bombshell sneezed...before shrugging and continuing to beat up more henchmen

* * *

Kirito suddenly shivered. ' _Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling_ '.

"You..." Kirito broke out of his musings at the man's voice "have silver eyes"

"U-Uhm?" Ruby looked confused

"So, where did you learn to do this" He pointed at a scroll Glynda had which showed the video of her beating up Roman's henchmen.

"S-Signal academy?". Kirito blinked and was about to ask but the man beat him to it

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular"

"I see..." he dropped the plate of cookies in front of her, prompting her to slowly take one and eat it. Then another. Then another. Until she was eating at record speed.

"It's just that I've seen one other scythe wielder with that level of skill before. A dusty old crow-"

"Oh, thachs ma unc-" she stopped and remembered to swallow the cookies "Sorry, that's my uncle Qrow, he's a teacher at Signal" Kirito looked at her, obviously surprised at the new information he heard. _'So you're Qrow's_ _niece_ '. He had run into the old man a few times before. He was a crazy, perverted old drunk but he was really good at what he did.

"I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing" Ruby continued. "Now, I'm all like Whoa-hiyaaa-hooo-"She emphasized on this by doing some kung fu moves

"So I've noticed. And what about you young man" He turned his gaze to Kirito. "Kirigaya Kazuto, I presume?" he asked and got a nod in return. Kirito wasn't surprised that this man knew his name, considering who he was. "Where did you learn to do this" he pointed to the screen, which was now showing Kirito using the sword skills from earlier.

"My grand-father taught me the basics of the sword. The rest of that was self-taught" It wasn't a lie. Back before he died, his grandpa gave him and his sister lessons on the sword. It was why he liked swords in the first place and why his sister continued to train after he passed away, wanting to continue his legacy and somewhat succeeding since she came second in the national junior kendo competition

"I...see" He look amused when Ruby hissed at the boy when he tried to get a cookie.

"So what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing in a school designed to train warriors" He asked Ruby

"Oh. I want to be a huntress" Ruby said with a surprising amount of seriousness

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah. I only have two more years to apply to Beacon. You see my sister's starting there this year and is also trying to become a huntress. I'm trying to become a huntress cuz I wanna help people. And my parents always taught us to help people. So I thought 'Well, I might as well make good out of it'. Hehe. I mean the police are alright but huntsmen and huntresses are justSOmuchromanticexcitingcoolju-OW!" She stopped her fan-girl rant when Kirito bonked her on the head

"I think they got it Red. No need to go all fan-girl on us" He informed her and she saw Glynda looking at her dryly and the man giving an expression of amusement. She blushed and looked sheepish.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked them both

"You are Professor Ozpin-" Ruby began "You're the headmaster of Beacon"

"And a genius huntsman of your time" Kirito added with a lazy expression making him smile

"Hello" He greeted

"Nice to meet you" Ruby said

"A pleasure" Kirito said

"You want to come to my school" It was not a question, at least for Ruby it wasn't.

"More than anything" Ruby answered

"Eh, why not" Kirito gave his answer

Ozpin looked at Gylnda who rolled her eyes and looked away, scoffing.

"Well...okay" he said making both of them have wide eyes, though Ruby had a large smile to go with it. Kirito regained his composure and asked "Though, with all due respect sir, I would like it if my friends attended as well. I don't think I need to tell a man of your info gathering abilities but they are very skilled, more than me in certain aspects"

"I'll see what I can do" He said making Kirito smile at him. Now he needed to explain how this happened to the girls...dammit

Ruby on the other hand, thought ' _This is the BEST DAY EVER!_ '

* * *

 _'THIS IS NOT THE BEST DAY EVER!_ ' Ruby retracted her old statement with a grimace as she was hugged to death by a blonde bombshell

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister's going to Beacon with me. This is the best day ever!"

That's what she said

"Please...stop" Ruby begged as her apparent sister released her. Her sister is a teenage girl who wears a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons. She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt. Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she has no discernible jewelry. She wears brown knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design. She was Yang Xiao-Long, Ruby's elder sister

"But I'm so proud of you"

"Really, sis, it was nothing"

"What do you mean. It was INCREDIBLE! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees-"

"I don't wanna be the bee's knees, okay. I don't wanna be ANY kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees.

"What's with you. Aren't you excited" Yang asked confused and a bit worried

"Of course I'm excited I just...(sigh), I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything" She looked down as Yang hugged her with one arm

"But you ARE special" Just then they heard the news caster talking about Roman's dust theft the other day then another reporter saying something about the white fang before being cut of by a transmission from Glynda who welcomed the people to Beacon. Once she was done Ruby went to the window side

"Oh wow!"

"Look! You can see Signal from up here" It was true as she was seeing the roof of said academy

"I guess home isn't so far after all" she muttered but Yang still heard her as she wrapped her arm around Ruby's shoulder

"Beacon's our home now" They both smiled at each other as Ruby spotted a familiar face

"Kazuto?" she asked as she went up to the boy who was leaning on the railing of the air-ship they were in, not noticing a blonde boy who apparently had motion sickness running towards her direction.

"Oh, hey there Ruby" The dark themed boy greeted "And call me Kirito. All my friends do"

"So this is the guy?" Yang got a nod from her sister. "Granted he is a looker, but he looks a little scrawny and goth-like. Either way, not bad sis"

"Yang!" Ruby's face turned red and it gained a deeper color when she remembered the previous incident. Yang just grinned at her before moving out of the way as the blonde boy rushed by her side.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing to my big bro!" A voice sounded from behind Kirito as they looked and saw another blonde bombshell who ran up to them

"Oh hey Sugu" Kirito smiled at her making her blush before pouting at him angrily and pulling his ear "That question could easily go to you too, you know". She ignored the pained wails of her brother and looked at the sisters.

"So…, how about we introduce ourselves" Ruby suggested and she let his now red ear go.

"Sure! I'm Kirigaya Suguha Leafa, Kirito's little sister" she said exuberantly

"Kirigaya Kazuto, but call me Kirito as I said"

"Ruby Rose"

"Yang Xiao-Long, Ruby's sister and you two are siblings?" Yang asked disbelievingly.

"We could ask you the same thing" Leafa stated making the sisters look at each other

"Meh, good point"

"I wonder who we're going to meet there" Ruby asked no one in particular

"I just hope they're better than vomit boy" she said, pointing to the blonde boy who was still spilling his guts in a trash can

"True, I guess the view isn't for everyone huh?" Leafa laughed awkwardly before noticing something with Ruby who spoke first

"Ack, Gross! Yang, Kirito you both got puke on your shoes!"

"...Shit"

"Not shit...yet" Yang commented making Ruby face-palm. The siblings guessed she did this often. Then Yang realized that Ruby said that it was on her too "Gross-gross-gross-gross-gross-gross-gross-gross-" She moved towards Ruby and Leafa as Kirito left to the washroom. Like a normal guy would.

"Ah! Get away from me!/ What are you doing?! NO!" Ruby/Leafa screamed at her.

Kirito who was about to enter the toilet, saw what was happening and idly commented

"So our four years at Beacon start...with a puke chase. Great. Just great. It tells wonders of what we'll be doing here"

* * *

 ** _Sword Skill Descriptions_**

 **Vertical Square** **:** is a 4-hit Combo One-Handed Sword category Sword Skill in Sword Art Online. «Vertical Square» is activated with a powerful stamp. The first strike of this Sword Skill is a vertical slash without a backward motion, similar to the 1-hit «Vertical». This slash is followed by a left to right swing from below and then a vertical slash down. Finally, the skill is concluded with a full-power overhead slash (uppercut). Similarly to the «Horizontal Square», a square is drawn with the 4 hits of this skill and continues to spin as it dissipates.

 **Vorpal Strike** **:** is a heavy, high-level 1-hit, One-Handed Sword category Sword Skill in Sword Art Online. «Vorpal Strike» consists of a single very high-speed and powerful thrust and induces a long delay after a player uses the skill. However, the reach of this Sword Skill is double that of the actual blade, possibly damaging more than 1 target if they are close together, and its power is comparable to that of a two-handed heavy pole-arm, which is more than enough to make up for the long delay.

 **Deadly Sins** **:** is a 7-hit One-Handed Sword category Sword Skill in Sword Art Online. «Deadly Sins» is activated by resting the sword on one's shoulders. The skill begins with a diagonal slash from the top-right to the bottom-left, with the user making a full circle spin, drawing their sword backwards in the middle of the spin in preparation for the next attack. This leads to a second diagonal slash from the bottom-right to top-left, followed by a horizontal slash from left to right. The user then executes an upward vertical slash, performing a backwards somersault. This is followed by a horizontal slash from right to left and another full circle spin, which leads to a diagonal slash from the bottom-right to the top-left, stopping at face height. From this position, the user spins their sword in a full circle, hitting the target from the user's right side.

 **Vertical Arc** **:** is a 2-hit, One-Handed Sword category Sword Skill in Sword Art Online. The first hit of «Vertical Arc» is a diagonal slash from top-left to bottom-middle. As the sword approaches the floor, the user quickly readjusts their wrist and performs another diagonal slash from bottom-middle to top-right. The combined trajectory of the two hits looks like the Latin letter "V".

* * *

 **Finally done. How was it. Leave reviews. Hopefully I'll update within the week. As long as my folks don't catch on to the fact that I go on fanfiction almost each time they tell to do some university application stuff. I hope I did this well. If there is one fanfic that I'd hate to see ruined It's a RWBY fanfic. And I'm sure you guys feel the same. Welp, see ya when I see ya.**

 **PS I officially have a record. I wrote and proof-read one of the longest chapters I've ever in two days. Even with all the crap that goes around in my house**

 **Happy Children's Day! Even though I'm about 24 hours late.**

 **Updated** **: , 2016**

 **Updated** **: June, 2016: Nothing much. Just saw some extra errors and added a few words. It's not too noticeable**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo Yo! I was NOT expecting the amount of follows and favs when I came up with this. But I love it. Thank you all and I hope my fic will not disappoint any of you. So keep them coming, especially the reviews. I might even put all my other stories on haitus and concentrate solely on this fic**

 **By the way this month of June is gonna be a bumpy one for me so don't expect any posts from me until July...probably the 4th.**

 **I also started a poll for Kirito's harem if I ever make it. The current results will be shown at the end of each chapter. Plus, I will try my best to respond to each of my reviews...at least until they become too much.**

* * *

 **Review Responses**

 **BloodyDemon666: Thanks! I'll try my best to give you a fic that lives up to your expectations. Also, tell me when the fic is out, I wanna see. Good luck to you my fellow fanfiction author.**

 **Kaioo: My gratitude for your review. Don't worry about their skills. I have my ways as you will find out soon. Hopefully, I know what I'm doing. Hopefully. Anyway, since you mentioned it, I won't make Yang make too many puns. I'll try to make it as little as possible. No promises though.**

 **Voltrasin: As I've said in the review, it was called** **'The Shinigami Huntsman' by 'Rage Addiction'. It's a pretty good but he made Ichigo a bit too OP for my taste but hey! We all have our differences. It is what makes us human. It is still a good fanfic in my eyes (though that might be because of my mentality that no RWBY fanfic can go wrong. EVER!) and hopefully it will be in yours too. Read it and find out.**

 **SaintInfernalNeos: Thank you so much! I am a really huge fan of your 'One Punch Gamer'. Hell, it was that particular fic of yours that made me decide to write this one. If anyone here hasn't read it, you're life is not complete yet. As for the 'ish', well, I'll remove it when I'm 100% sure that I am doing a harem. Right now I am about 87% sure about it. I really hope I don't disappoint you as well as my other readers.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Your review is highly appreciated and expect better ones to come**

 **Luke Dragneel: Thank you for your constructive criticism. It is very much acknowledged and appreciated. I can't even imagine the amount of time you used to type down what you did. Don't worry I'm not being sarcastic. This time anyway. The grammatical errors will be corrected shortly after this chapter has been posted, if they haven't already been made. I will also correct mentioning crescent rose. As for the Rub Rose...meh. I might just leave it there. My gratitude for your review.**

 **natsuu224: Thank you. I hope to meet your expectations and more.**

 **Guest: You noticed that huh? Well, the truth is that I sort of panicked and decided that that was the best thing to do. But if you say it isn't as tough as it sounds, I'll try my best to do so. No promises. Your opinion is highly appreciated. Thanks a lot**

* * *

"You're crazy" - Speech

' _You're crazy_ ' - Thoughts

*BOOM!* - action

 **(I'm crazy)** \- my/author's thought

* * *

I don't own RWBY or Sword Art Online. They belong to Mounty Oum and Reki Kawahara respectively. This fanfic was made in honor of the great Mounty Oum. Your works will always be remembered in our hearts. Rest in peace Mounty.

* * *

 ** _Remnant's Black Swordsman_**

 ** _Chapter 2: Orientation Day_**

* * *

The airship arrive at Beacon Academy and the doors slide open allowing the barfing blonde from before rush out to dump out his break-fast, and probably more, in the nearest trash can. The rest of the students come out and walked calmly to the school yard. This also included a pair of sisters, one blonde and the other a red-head, and another pair of siblings, a raven haired boy and a girl with green eyes and blonde hair tied with a flower like hair-band and wearing white and green clothes with a sword strapped to her left side **(Basically the Leafa we all know and love WITHOUT the elf ears)**.

Once they came out of the locomotive, Kirito used his knowledge to access the place.

Beacon Academy, an Academy located in the kingdom of Vale for training teams of Huntsmen and Huntresses to slay the various monsters that plague Remnant. The academy is run by Headmaster Ozpin. 80 years ago, Beacon Academy was founded in the Kingdom of Vale following the end of the Great War, in order to train Huntsmen and Huntresses to slay the Creatures of Grimm. After the docking bay is a long, wide avenue leading up to what appears to be the main buil-

"-llo, Remnant to Kirito" He was brought out from his musings by Yang who was snapping her fingers in his face.

"Oh, sorry about that. I sometime tend to get lost in my thoughts especially in a new place since-"

"Basically, he tends to over think things a lot" Leafa cut him off. She had noticed it herself quite a long time ago. Anytime they went to a new dungeon back in ALO, he would often get drowned in his thoughts while thinking of many ways to tackle such when they were in the real world. It didn't help that he was a complete introvert. Ironically, her brother was good at taking risks.

"Ooooh!" the other two said in unison before they all see the view of the academy in all its glory. They all look in awe for a while

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this" Yang whistles and folds her arms

"I'll say" Leafa chimes

Ruby sees a few students walking and completely turns chibi as she gushes over their weapons

"Woah! sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! *Gasp* And she's got a fire sword!" her chibi version floats away in bliss...until dragged back by her elder sister by her cloak.

"Ow, ow!" she turns back to normal as the brother and sister look at each other before giving amused smirks though the latter was really trying her best not to hug Ruby to death because of how cute she was just a minute ago. The cute and round silver eyes didn't help at all.

"Easy there little sister" Yang tries to calm her down

"Yeah Ruby, they're just weapons-"

"JUST weapons?!" she gasps at Leafa "They are an extension of ourselves. They're a part of US! Oh, they're so cool."

"Well, we're gonna check for our friends. Sugu, you check in front to see if they passed us while I'll check the air-ship again" Kirito announced

"Okay" Yang said. If their conversation leads to where she thinks it's going to lead, they probably shouldn't be there

"Sure thing big bro" Leafa gave a mock salute before moving on ahead while Kirito went back towards the airships.

' _I wonder where those two went_ ' Leafa thought as she walked forward and looked around for two specific people. She saw the area the students were to head to from a distance but chose not to as she went to the right, looking at the groups of freshmen going while looking for a certain duo. A red-head and a purplenette to be precise.

"(sigh), I'm not surprised if they do this for fun" she looked down before hearing Yang's voice

"Well...actuallymyfriendsareherenowandIgottagocatchupokayseeybye!"

Then she heard foot-steps. Many foot-steps. She jumped to the left just in time to avoid being trampled on but it wasn't enough to stop Yang from grabbing her arm.

"Hey Leafa wanna come?"

"Wait, wha-AAAAAAHHHH!" she was not given time to answer the question as she was swallowed by the 'group' with a scream. Now she was stuck with Yang.

The poor girl

* * *

Kirito had just come out of the air-ship for the second time. Now he was certain that the two weren't there. He would have at least sensed something. He just hoped that they hadn't gotten themselves into trouble already. Knowing one of them in particular, he wouldn't be surprised if she did. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if they were looking at him right now and laughing their hearts out.

"Great, just great" he sighed as he walked back to the court-yard only to see Ruby being lectured about dust by a girl.

She was a beautiful young girl, dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red. She wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displays the Schnee Crest, which bears a resemblance to a snowflake. Kirito instantly knew who she was and had an idea of the cause of the situation. She wears an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. She is wearing white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf; the insides are also lined with red. Her long white hair is pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles. She has a pale complexion and ice blue eyes. She also bears a crooked scar down her left eye. She is also wearing a small bag on the back of her dress, wrapped around her waist with a ribbon.

She was Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the Schnee Dust company. A place in which he had infiltrated one or two times, along with their household. He had almost been caught by her elder sister once due to a...distraction. He blushed at the memory

Who knew her sister had such revealing night-wear. He was very lucky that he was able to get away with it before she got a good look at his face.

Kirito did notice something else about her though

She was about his age but she was short

...like really short. She was not even an inch taller than Ruby and she was wearing heels

"-Fire, water, lightning...energy!" The white haired girl shouted at the confused red-head while shaking a bottle of dust at her face.

' _That's not good_ ' he noted as he saw Ruby take in the dust and try to hold back a sneeze which would no doubt have catastrophic effects on her situation. He decided to intervene before something worse happens.

"Are you even listening to me?! Is any of thi-hey!" she yelled when Kirito caught her wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she turned and met the culprit holding her face to face.

"Apologies but you were shaking that loose vial of dust around and my friend over there apparently has a sensitive nose" he explained making Ruby smile gratefully at the raven haired boy.

"How DARE you?! Do you even know who I am?!" she asked as she forcefully dragged her arm out of his grab, shaking the vial of dust one more time and that was the last straw for Ruby

"Yes, I do. And as I said before, I was just trying to...oh no" he saw Ruby about to sneeze and jumped away just as she sneezed

"ACHOO!"

which reacted with the dust caused an explosion.

Apparently sneezing and highly volatile dust powder don't go so well together.

Who knew?!

The dust vial rolls away and touches the shoe of a raven haired girl, who then picks it up and looks away from the book she was reading to see what she picked and where it came from.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" Weiss stomped and Kirito was about to berate her for not knowing she was at fault but Ruby was already spouting an apology.

"I'm really, really sorry!" she pressed her fingers together repeatedly

"You complete dolt! What are you even doing here! Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon" Weiss said making Kirito wonder how she knew Ruby was that young because it obviously wasn't the height difference

...Okay, that was lame. He was getting affected by Yang's pun-loving attitude...and they had just met!

Oh right, wasn't there something he was supposed to do?

"Hey, you're going over-board; you don't have to yell at her that mu-"

"Stay out of this you buffoon!" she snapped at the boy making him raise his arms up in defense

"Hey! Don't insult him. What did he do to you, princess?!" Ruby had finally had it up to here with the snobby white haired girl

"It's heiress actually" a voice stated as they looked at the new-comer. It was the girl who was reading a book

She is a young girl of light olive complexion. She has long, wavy black hair, and her eyes are amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance. She wears a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow. She wears black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white emblems are most likely belladonna flowers. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. She also wears a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg. She also has a detached scarf-like collar wrapped around her neck. There is a gray magnetic plate strapped to her back like a backpack, for holstering her weapon if Kirito was to guess.

For some reason Kirito felt that he knew this girl from somewhere.

"Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company: one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world" the raven haired girl said

"Finally! Some recognition" She had a smug grin that Kirito wanted to wipe off her face so badly but he knew from the tone of the girl she wasn't trying to complement the girl. ' _Wait for it…_ '

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners" she completed and gave the apparent 'heiress' a very cold and hard stare causing her to stir up at the olive skinned girl.

' _There it is_ '

"Wha?!-How dare-...the nerve o-UGH!" she snatched the dust vial from the girl's hands as Ruby giggled and Kirito grinned. Whoever this girl was and wherever they met, she was okay in his book. Ruby, on the other hand, looked down before turning her gaze to the retreating form of Weiss.

"I promise I'll make this you to you!" she said but the heiress either didn't hear her or chose to ignore her and continue walking...probably the later.

At that time, the same time, the olive skinned girl got a good look at her fellow raven head and her eyes widened in shock, and a little fear. The same could almost be said for Kirito as he finally remembered where they met. It was almost two months ago. He hesitantly pointed at the still shocked girl

"Wait a minuite...aren't you that white f-MPH?!" His mouth was muffled by the girl's hand as she dragged him away from prying eyes.

"We need to talk" was all she said.

"So, what's...eh?!" It was then Ruby decided to look in her direction and saw a baffled Kirito being dragged to God knows where by the amber-eyed female.

Then she realized she was all alone. She then fell to the floor and made a sad smile with her eyes closed

"Welcome to Beacon" she stayed there until she noticed that someone was blocking her sunlight. She opened her eyes and saw the blonde boy who barfed on her sister's and Kirito's shoes, making the former chase her and Leafa.

"Hey" He said to her and offered a hand "I'm Jaune"

He was about 6'1" tall and had dark-blue eyes. He looked quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He wears a white chestplate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he wears a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as sneakers. He has elbow guards with cords strung through them and he wears black high tops. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. He wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back. His sword is strapped to his left hip in a sheath.

"Ruby" she told him and accepted the hand, allowing him to pull her up from the ground. She snorted before bursting into a giggling fit at the currently confused boy's expense.

"Sorry, it's just...*snort*, aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship"

* * *

Kirito was walking across the academy grounds after being abducted, yes he would call it that, by the raven haired girl, Blake as she had told him. They had talked about her past and after which she made him swear not to tell a soul. He agreed but told her he would be telling a specific number of people whom he could trust not to spill the goods.

He then tried to persuade her into revealing her heritage but she politely refused. She thanked him for his feelings but told him the words that still rang in his head

 _'I want people to see me for who I am, not what I am_ '

He actually didn't understand why people were against the faunus in the first place. To him, the faunus were actually some-what superior to normal humans. They were still humans but they had extra features from different species of animals. And the good features at that. They could see perfectly in the complete darkness of the night. They had additional senses of sight, smell, taste and hearing. Seriously?! What if there were things like bat faunus? They could actually be able to fly in the real world and not with the aid of a nerve gear. Or, if they didn't get bat wings, they would have bat ears. The ability to perceive and produce ultra-sonic waves opens a whole lot of possibilities for man and faunus kind.

...Then again, all of that could just be him being a nerd

He shared a few of those thoughts with Blake before they parted ways and she agreed with her fellow raven-head. Luckily, she wasn't obsessed with faunus superiority like some people he had seen (*cough* *cough* the rest of the white fang *cough* *cough*) but she did tend to favor the faunus in most situations

They then proceeded to talk about random things and gained mutual respect for each other. They had similar hobbies and interests, the only difference being she preferred books while he preferred technology, and were pretty introverted. They both often brooded as well.

He understood her condition very well. His status as a beater back in SAO was somewhat similar to those of the faunus. The only difference was that he was too strong to be oppressed by the other players. There was also the fact that most stores were run by NPCs so he could still get his items for the actual price.

He also had friends who helped him. He missed them. Yui, Liz, Silica, Sinon, Agil, Klein,...Yuuki,...Sachi...Asuna. He grit his teeth when he remembered the last three. There was nothing he could do about them now though so decided to move on. It was in the past and that's that.

Plus, he also had friends here. Leafa, the two idiots he was still looking for, and recently Blake, Yang and...Ruby?

He saw said girl walking around the school, in the OPPOSITE direction of the auditorium they were supposed to head to might he add, with a blonde boy. To be precise, the same blonde who puked on his shoes. They were engaged in a very interesting conversation so Kirito decided to follow them, if only to tell them they were going the wrong way

"Look, I'm sorry. Vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind" Ruby said without any actual remorse. There was even a hint of a chuckle in that sentence.

"Oh yeah, what if I called you crater face" Kirito blinked

Not bad

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Ruby stomped cutely at the blonde

"Well the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue. Ladies love it" He grinned at her and she smiled at him

"...do they?" she asked though it was skeptical

"No they don't" It was then a deadpanning Kirito decided to intervene. Though, his 'sudden' appearance shocked them and made Jaune slip and fall face first on the cold ground. This made Ruby and Kirito wince and send him sorry looks, the boy dressed in all-black going a step further and apologizing to the blonde.

"Hey Kirito, you done talking to that girl that dragged you away?!" Ruby asked with so much innocence making Jaune, who just stood, to look at the boy. It had only been a few hours and yet this guy had already made good friends with at least two girls! Not only that, one of them had actually dragged him away! He must be some kind of casanova king, judging from that and his somewhat feminine looks.

He could only imagine the things the boy had done after being dragged away by a beauty

"Yeah, actually. Turns out we met before. It was only once though so I couldn't remember her face so well but apparently she remembered mine. After that, we enjoyed each other's company for a while" Kirito replied the girl with a smile not knowing the misinterpretation that was going on in a certain blonde's head by that statement

' _Holy Shit! I knew it!_ ' Jaune exclaimed in his mind.

If this guy was a really OP fighter, he had officially found his role model.

"Well good for you two! Oh, right. Kirito, this is my friend Jaune. Jaune, Kirito" she introduced the boys and they bumped fists.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'No they don't'" the blonde asked Kirito and the boy just gave an amused smile

"I meant exactly that. I have a friend who used the same pick-up line. It didn't end up so great. Word to the wise: If you are trying to get a girl-friend or something, using whatever you read in a book won't help" Kirito answered with a dry expression, referring to Klein's pick up attempt(s).

"Hey, the ladies do love the name...or at least they will. Well, I think they will. You know my mum always says...never-mind" The blonde boy looked down as the other two laughed awkwardly at his expense.

"So...I've got this thing" Ruby, who didn't want their conversation to end, decided to unfold her scythe and pin the end on the ground, just missing Kirito's foot, making Jaune jump back

"Whoa! Is...that a scythe?" He pointed at the weapon as both of them nodded

"It's also a customizable, high-impact sniper rifle" she added

"A wha?"

"It's also a gun" Kirito said as she cocked the weapon

"Right" she beamed at him

"That's cool" Jaune complimented making Ruby blush a bit at the praise.

"I call her Crescent Rose. So what have you got?" she asked giddily at the two

"Oh, uh..." he pulled his sword out of his sheathe "I've got this sword" making Kirito smile internally at not being the only true swordsman here. Now as long as his sword doesn't transform into something else...

"Oooh" she inspected every inch of the weapon with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I've got a shield too" he added as the sword's sheath expanded into a shield making Kirito pinch the bridge of his nose with a sigh

He spoke too soon. Well at least it was just a shield and not a gun or something like that

"So, what do they do" she touched the weapon and it folded into a sheath and bounced of Jaune's hand. He fumbled around for a while before he was able to get it.

By that, I mean he picked it up after the shield-sheathe fell from his hands

' _From what I can tell, his stature denotes that he's not that good of a fighter, which probably means that he would be a brilliant strategist or something of the sort. Then again, he could be faking it to prevent himself from being in the spot-light...nah, I don't care how good an actor he is, no one can be that perfect at mimicking a newbie. I'm just getting paranoid again_ '

"The shield gets smaller so when I get tired of carrying it, I just...put it away"

"Wouldn't it way the same" Ruby and Kirito asked in sync making them blink at each other

"(sigh), yeah it does" for the umpteenth time today, Jaune looked down

"Well, I'm sort of a dork when it comes to weapons. I did go overboard designing mine" Ruby rubbed her scythe, now dubbed Crescent Rose, very affectionately...too affectionately.

' _You don't say_ ' Kirito sweatdropped, though he was impressed that she made it herself

"Wait YOU made that?!" Jaune asked, completely baffled

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons" Ruby said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Didn't you make yours?!"

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war" he rubbed his shoulder

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me" the red-head chuckled before noticing Jaune's depressed state of mind. "Well, I like it. Not many people have much appreciation for the classics these days. Right, Kirito?!" she asked the 'goth' boy who nodded in turn.

"Yup"

"Yeah..." the boy brightened up a bit "the classics" he put away his weapons

"So what about you Kirito?" Ruby asked

' _Yeah! Let's see your badass weapons!_ ' Jaune exclaimed in his mind

"Well, it's actually nothing too special, I just have these two swords" he said pulling out his two swords. "I call them Elucidator-" he raised up the black sword "and Dark Repulser" he swung the green word, leaving a trail of light making the two look in surprise and a little awe " They don't transform or anything. Like Jaune, I guess you could say I appreciate the classics" He smiled

"Oh, well I guess that's okay too. I mean they're pretty neat. Though how come you didn't use both of them when we fought Torchwick" she asked making Jaune gape in complete shock at them

They were the ones who fought Torchwick?!

"I don't really use both at once unless there is a very good reason" he explained, twirling both swords before sheathing Dark Repulser.

"Can I?" Ruby asked, her hands outstretched as Kirito looked skeptical

"I don't know. It's pretty heavy" He scratched his cheek

"Don't worry!" Ruby pumped her fist in the air and he let her grab his sword. She was not expecting the weight of the sword to be as high, however, and fell straight down with it.

"OW!" she cried and she tried to pick the sword up with much difficulty. Still, she could not swing it so well. Even with both hands! Jaune raised an eyebrow at her

"Oh c'mon, it can't be tha-HOLY SHIT!" He screamed, not paying attention to Ruby's shout of "language!". The sword was friggin heavy. He could carry it alright but he knew he could only use it effectively with two hands. He couldn't use it in a fight with just one. Yet this guy used one hand to twirl it around like it was weightless

"How strong ARE you?!" they asked the boy who just shrugged

"Strong enough"

It was official, Jaune Arc had found his sempai

...Wait, what's a sempai

"Could you at least do one of those techniques you did back then again?" Ruby pleaded with puppy-dog eyes. The one true undefeated enemy of men. Only a few men could see this move and resist the effects.

Kirito was not one of these men

"...fine" he relented as he brought Elucidator into a stance. Jaune, though, was completely confused

"What is he-"

"HA!" Kirito exclaimed and did a **Horizontal Square** right in from of them, the skill's four swings drawing a square of light that expanded outward.

"Whoa!" Jaune and Ruby said with sparkles in their eyes as Kirito sheathed his blade and resumed walking with them.

"So Jaune, thanks for helping Ruby after I left" Kirito scratched his head while Jaune shook his head

"No, no. It's okay. After all, my mum always says: Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet" he told them as Kirito nodded

Or enemies who's asses you haven't kicked

"Hmm...hey where are we going?" Ruby suddenly asked as they stopped

"Oh, I dunno. I've been following you" Jaune answered before looking at a face-palming Kirito along with Ruby

"It was the reason I came to talk to you guys in the first place, we've actually been going the opposite way" Kirito said and they looked at him with faces that purely said 'Why didn't you tell us this before'

"...I forgot?"

* * *

They had finally made it to the auditorium doors. They had to run back to cover for lost time. Luckily, whatever was supposed to happen hasn't started yet.

"Hey..." Ruby looks around "Where's Jaune?" Kirito looked around himself and found out that the blonde boy was not with them.

"I guess he couldn't keep up" Kirito said as he still scanned his surroundings for the boy. It was a bit understandable. He wasn't built for speed like Ruby was and he certainly wasn't as nimble as Kirito. He looked like an all-rounder if anything. He finally spotted the boy, panting as he was trying to run towards them.

"Wait, *pant*, for me" he breathed out as he finally got to them. He took a little while to catch his breath. Kirito looked at the boy quizzically. Okay, there was no way he was faking it now! That sweat was as real as his face. Jaune's physical ability was about a bit above the average civilian for his age. It just meant that whoever trained the blonde solely focused on another aspect.

"Thanks for waiting" he recovered and told them and they waved it off. Although at the back of his and Ruby's minds they were wondering how fast the dual wielder in front of them was. Even with those heavy swords, he was still able to keep up with Ruby. Even though she didn't use her semblance, only a few people she knew could keep up with her.

Well, since Jaune's all good let's go in" he give them a small smile and turned to take a step into the auditorium

Then, he felt it

He froze, like a bucket of ice was dumped on him. His body started twitching as his face became like one who had just seen the Grimm Reaper

' _No-no-no-no-no-no!-no!-NO-NO!-NO!-_ '

The other two were wondering why the boy looked like he was having a mini-stroke. The boy, on the other hand, was trying and failing to calm himself down

Then, he heard it,

They all heard it.

"KIIIIIIIII~~-" It was a feminine voice for sure. Anyone would tell you that. The voice sounded like the person was closing in. Even though they could tell that, they couldn't tell the direction from which she was coming. They looked at the back haired boy who was still trying to calm down.

' _Dammit! Of course she had to show up now of all times and like this! Okay, okay, breathe. Even with my semblance there's a one out of eight chance that I dodge...yeah not a good way to comfort myself_ ' He panicked to himself as the others looked around trying to locate the woman in vain.

"RRRRIIIIIII~~-" the voice got closer and now both Ruby and Jaune looked scared. Kirito, on the other hand took a deep breath, stopped panicking and decide to screw it. He was gonna take this like a man! Repercussions be damned!

"Um, Kirito" Ruby turned and asked the question that was on everyone's minds

"Yes Ruby?" He gave the girl a blank stare

"What's...that?!"

The voice got incredibly close as he sighed

"The bane of my existence"

"TTTTOOOOOO~~!"

 ***WHAM!***

A purple blur slammed into the boy, uprooting him from his spot and sending him flying into the auditorium. Though, just before that, they heard him whisper one thing

"Strea"

* * *

 **Done and done. Hope it was okay. I really do. For those who don't know who Strea is, I recommend going to the SAO website to find out. Point is: She's NOT an OC. So don't worry, I'm still keeping my promise of no OCs for this story...for now**

 **Anyway, here is the current poll result for Kirito's harem**

* * *

 **Ruby-1**

 **Weiss-1**

 **Blake-1**

 **Yang-1**

 **Nora-0**

 **Phyrra-0**

 **Leafa-0**

 **Strea-0**

 **Don't make it a harem-0**

* * *

 **You can vote up to 4 choices. Don't worry, I'll add more characters as the story goes on. Prevents spoilers.**

 **What is Kirito's semblance? What happened to Asuna? How did Blake and our favorite protagonist meet? Where did Yang take poor Leafa?! What the hell's going on with Strea?**

 **Continue reading to find out and I'll see ya when I see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo Yo! I am sorry for not updating on July 4th but I just got digimon cyber sleuth game and well...stuff happened**

 **Gotta say, I'm really happy at the amount of love you all are giving to this fic. I never thought I would get so many favs, follows and reviews. I officially have over 100 follows and favorites. Not that I'm complaining. I really appreciate it.**

 **Now if the same could be said about my other stories I could be one of the happiest guys in the world. So please, check them out.**

 **Also, I am going to start updating every week or 2 after July 24th. So for those of you who want quicker updates, your requests shall be granted.**

 **Alrighty then, unto the review responses. God damn there are a lot of those but keep them coming. I love it**

* * *

 **Review Responses**

 **natsu224** **: I did that once you said so. I kinda forgot to do it before. Anyway, Please vote and thanks if you already have.**

 **Kaioo** **: I guess you could be right but meh. As you said, it's fanfiction dude. As for the Phyrra's reaction thing, keep your fingers crossed at what I'm gonna do. You'll be pleased. Hopefully**

 **Voltrasin** **: Got it but you'll have to vote in the poll at my profile. Thanks!**

 **BloodyDemon666** **: I've reviewed your story as you know. Hope you update soon**

 **vesperon** **: Thanks and I know I'll be a bit hated for not putting her with him but I can deal with it.**

 **Thatloner** **: Why not? I mean, you've got to have a reason for no Kirito harem. Lucky for you 'Don't make it a harem' is also a choice to vote with at my poll.**

 **SilentAngel33** **: Well that's one of the two main reasons. But Ruby counters this using her semblance and the recoils from Crescent Rose. The other is the amount of skill it takes. Have you ever tried to use a scythe to fight before. Well I have and let's just say if it wasn't for the fact that the scythe blade was plastic, I would be missing one arm, a very large chunk of my head AND MY ****! I may be able to use a staff like a pro but scythes are VERY different. So yeah. Plus Kirito's swords are about the weight of larger two handed swords from my guess. I don't know why but he loves heavy swords. And from what I searched: 1-handed swords are usually about 4 pounds and for 2-handed swords, 8Ibs. If I were to say, Ruby's weapon should be approximately 20Ibs (give or take) and I know of some 2-handed swords that are almost 18Ibs. Ruby obviously cant use her scythe that well without both hands without the recoil. There's also the fact that Remnant could have a metal that's sturdier than steel but light like aluminum, for all we know. I'm not really sure I can say the same with both hands. So ta-da! There you have it.**

 **Luke Dragneel** **: Thanks for telling me. I seriously have to find a Beta-reader. Anyway, I give no promises about your request and I gotta say, your reason for wanting Winter in his harem is really nice. I hope she stays on top of the poll. Though the 1st, 2nd and 3rd have most likely been taken by Ruby, Leafa and Strea. Remember to vote**

 **Sonicdude8** **: Well you'll have to vote in my poll for that. And I'm sorry there's no Argo in the poll because I most likely wont put her**

 **SaintInfernalNeos** **: Thanks dude and about Yuuki. She didn't actually survive per say. The doctors just said that she is going to live a year or two longer than expected. But don't worry, I've got that covered. Strea will be...well, Strea. And as for the harem thing, I am officially 97 percent sure that it's going to happen.**

 **DarkStar3241** **: Actually after the GGO arc, Suguha became 16. And Asuna isn't with them. As for the insults I cant seem to guess the 'Fer'. I think I've figured out the rest though. Even so, I rated this fic M for a reason. I wont use them regularly but they will be seen. Thanks for noting out the grammatical errors by the way.**

 **duskrider** **: Why thank you**

 **Guest 1** **: I know, I know. She is an important part of his life, being his girl-friend after all. But meh. Hopefully I know what I'm doing. I appreciate the review**

 **Guest 2** **: You'll have to vote dude. But FINALLY! Nora votes have seriously been lacking in the poll. She's actually behind Emarald. EMARALD! Thanks**

 **Guest 3** **: Apologies but I cant really vote for ya. You'll have to use the poll. Thanks**

 **War historian** **: Well...that's one hell of a guess you got there. I will not respond to that because if I do I might reveal a few spoilers. I'm a bit of a blabber-mouth sometimes.**

 **Gravenimage** **: Thanks. I am a follower of your RWBY fic 'The Alternate Path' and I've read your 'Am I worthy to love you?'. Even though I am not a fan of NaruSaku, I've gotta admit: It's pretty good. I appreciate the review**

 **guisniperman** **: Thanks. Hope you enjoy it**

 **phantomzeke** **: True but meh. If you haven't noticed though, I always describe the characters in one paragraph so you can just skip it if you don't want to read their descriptions**

 **Bartogromeo** **: I appreciate it. And you're right. A lot of fics don't describe their characters so well. As for Yui, well, I wont say anything just yet. She might or might not appear and if she does, it will be at the right time. Hehehehehe. The red-head question will be answered by the next chapter which will be in less than two weeks from now, hopefully**

 **Locke Lynx** **: Hehe, you'll see soon. Thanks for the suggestion about Raven. It helped me think of something. So you'll see those two interact later in the story. We just need to be patient**

 **More** **: You got it bro. Next chapter's coming up soon. As for the vote. The poll is on my profile. Just vote there 'kay?**

 **Sgt. M00re** **: I appreciate it. You can vote in the poll**

 **Lord Jace** **: Thanks and I hear ya about the story thing. The poll is open for you to vote. Though I gotta ask: why team RWBY (Weiss in particular)? Not that I'm complaining or anything**

 **Neema Amiry** **: Thanks!**

 **AK74FU2:** **I like to think of myself as a comedian. My friends think otherwise. They just say Murphy's law is my wife...don't ask**

 **:** **Thanks. And remember, Nora said she and Ren aren't together that way.**

 **Qrow's Talon:** **As I explained to SilentAngel33, Ruby's scythe could be made out of a metal sturdier but lighter than steel. I could say the same for Coco's mini-gun and probably Qrow's scythe. Nora's and Yatsyhashi's weapons are definitely the heaviest. Plus, Elucidator actually made Liz stumble. And that girl is one of the most powerful mace users I've ever seen.**

 **lightkirinhuruname** **: Nice. Thanks for the review**

* * *

"You're crazy" - Speech

' _You're crazy_ ' - Thoughts

*BOOM!* - action

 **(I'm crazy)** \- my/author's thought

* * *

I don't own RWBY or Sword Art Online. They belong to Mounty Oum and Reki Kawahara respectively. This fanfic was made in honor of the great Mounty Oum. Your works will always be remembered in our hearts. Rest in peace Mounty.

* * *

 ** _Remnant's Black Swordsman_**

 ** _Chapter 3: Orientation Day II_**

* * *

Kirito really hated his life right now. His aching chest and back could completely testify to this statement. He weakly opened his black eyes and steered them to the one who was causing him such pain. His black orbs met a pair of pink ones.

Sitting on his chest was the owner of said orbs. It was a stunning young lady. She has lavender hair which goes down to the base of her neck with two long strands on either side of her head which go down to the top of her breasts. Her eyes are red-violet, nearly pink. She is wearing a lilac-color, strapless dress with a black piece of fabric going across the breasts and down to her stomach, below an intricate coat. This coat is made up of violet and plum shaded components, reaching as far down as the hem of her dress but also leaving some areas open which expose the dress below. Above that she wears a collar of the same violet of her coat, outlined in lavender with a red jewel securing the collar in place. It appears that the components that go over her detached black sleeves are connected to this collar. These components that go over the black sleeves appear to cover them completely except for at the wrist and hand where it joins to her finger. She wears plum stockings, which have, much like the rest of her outfit, whorls etched on and go up under the dress. Firmly latched on her back was a large, purple two-handed sword with silver edges. Its blade has a small curvature on each side and on the tip. A light pink motif is inlaid on the blade.

"Strea" he wheezed out as he looked at the girl whose eyes were currently laced with amusement

"Yes, Kirito?" she asked, 'innocently'

"Get off, please" He practically begged. The girl was heavier than most would think. The sword on her back didn't help one bit as she (un?)intentionally crushed the raven haired boy. Though he knew to keep his mouth shut about her weight, lest he suffer another woman's wrath. Asuna and Leafa were more than happy to drive that lesson into his thick skull.

Only Kami knew what this girl would do to him.

She placed a finger on her lips and tilted her head to the side cutely, pondering on whether to grant the boy's plea or not. He only hoped that the girl would realize that she was crushing his ribs and be merciful enou-

"Nope" She smiled and closed her eyes

Screw that, no chance of happening.

"Please, people are staring" She looked around and saw that her little stunt had caused the attention of most of those in the auditorium to be on two of them.

"Soooo~?" she asked genuinely confused this time. Kirito suppressed the urge to face-palm. This was Strea he was talking to. Someone who could actually walk on the street in her birthday suit and still not care about it, probably. The word embarrassed is NOT in her dictionary.

"Strea? That you" A surprised voice echos beside the two. They turn their heads in the direction of the voice and see Yang looking at the duo in astonishment. Then Strea grinned at the girl which caused her to grin as well.

"Yang!"

"Long time no see" The blonde bombshell stretches out her hand and they high-five each other

"I'll say, I haven't seen you since that party last month. Though, I heard you thrashed Junior's place"

"Damn right I did" They laughed.

...Kirito seriously felt wary of the two girls.

"Oh, give me a sec, Ruby! Over here!" she waved to the red-head who was still looking for Kirito after he had been tackled into the auditorium. She waved back and looked at Jaune and gave an apologetic smile

"Sorry Jaune. I gotta go. I'll see you after the ceremony"

"Hey wait!" He called out to her but she was already gone. "*sigh*, great. NOW where am I supposed to find a nice, quirky girl to talk to?" he sighed. How does his sempai even do it. It just wasn't possible.

...that word again! Seriously! What does sempai mean?!

He walked the other way, looking dejected, unaware of a pair of emerald eyes watching him leave. They flashed at Kirito and showed delight for just a moment before turning back to the blonde Arc.

* * *

"So...how was your first day sis" Yang asked her sister who huffed and looked away

"You men since you ditched me and I exploded?!"

"Yikes, meltdown already" Yang raised an eyebrow, thinking of something completely different

"No, she literally caused an explosion in front of the school" Kirito informed her and Strea confirmed this by nodding her head

"Seriously?!" Her eyes widened

"Yep" Kirito nodded and the blonde chuckled

"Well, at least you can say you started your semester with a Yang" She looked around and saw deadpan stares thrown at her, except Strea who was still smiling

"I see your puns still suck" the purplenette stated

"...shut up" Yang grumbled causing Ruby and Strea to giggle at her expense

"No kidding, her puns are as bad as Jaune's pick up lines" Kirito said. Ruby and Strea winced

Okay, that one must have stung.

Or would have, if the girl knew the Arc

"HEY!" said blonde shouted from a corner of the auditorium. They weren't THAT crappy

"Sorry Jaune but it's kinda true..." Ruby gave the boy a nervous smile making the boy fall, having an expression of defeat

' _Et tu, Ruby?!_ '

"So, care to explain what happened to ya" Yang asked her sister

"Well, I tripped over some crappy girl's luggage. Then she yelled at me! Then I sneezed and I exploded. Then she yelled again. And then Kirito tried to help. Then she yelled at Kirito. And I felt really, REALLY bad. And I just wanted her to stop yelling a-"

"YOU!" her rant was interrupted by the girl she was talking about

"OH GOD! It's happening again!" She jumped into her sister's arms in shock and wailed

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of a cliff" she berated the girl once more

"Learn to let stuff go. It'll help you keep that pretty face of yours" Kirito commented idly while holding down Strea, preventing her from tackling the white-themed girl with a bear hug

...she really likes bear hugs

"I thought I told you to stay out of this!" she snarled at the boy, not even a bit affected by the compliment

"And I thought I told you I don't care what you say" Kirito responded only to receive a blank stare from Ruby, Weiss and (un?)surprisingly Strea.

"...No, you didn't" They say in sync

"Not the point" Kirito sighed and ran through his hair with his hand. "The point is, why are you scolding Ruby here for an incident that was your fault?"

"MY FAULT?!"

"Yep. Tell me, who really caused the explosion?"

"This insufferable little brat!" She all but screamed at him. At this point their argument had gathered the attention of a few other students, including a cerain blonde Arc and the owner of the pair of green eyes from before

"Is that so? So Ruby here was the one who shook a loose canister of dust?" he raised an eye-brow at her and she widened her eyes

"W-well, th-that's..." she stuttered and the girls giggled.

"Or was Ruby the one who didn't heed my warning ABOUT shaking said canister which, might I add, was filled with powdered dust, it's most volatile form?" with a small smirk, he continued to assault the girl who was now a stuttering mess.

At this point Yang's giggled developed into a full-blown laughter. The same could be said about the students who listened in. Ruby and Strea were the only ones who didn't laugh at the white haired heiress, opting to silently giggle behind her back.

Said heiress was seeing red at the moment. She walked towards the boy and raised her hand to-

The screeching sound of a microphone halted her actions and turned everyone's attention to the stage of the auditorium, where Ozpin and Glynda had arrived. The latter stood to the side while Ozpin moved towards the standing microphone in front of the statge

"I'll...keep this brief" he starts "You have all travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your lives to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you..." he cast his gaze on each student "and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose. Direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to make the first step" He walked away once he said the last word. Not even waiting for an applause.

Not that he would get one.

Glynda then went to the standing microphone "You will gather at the ball-room tonight. And tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are all dismissed" she announces before going to meet up with Ozpin. It was at this point the audience gave a round of applause

"He seemed kind of...off" Yang commented, shifting a tuft of her hair back

"It's almost like he wasn't even there" Ruby gave her own opinion

"Aye" Strea agreed

"He was probably trying to test us or something" Kirito muttered but the girls heard him.

"Whad'ya mean by that?" Yang asked

"Think about it" he placed his hand on his chin" there are two main reasons that I can think of. First, he could be warning us. Asking us if we're ready to face the danger and perils ahead. This speech could have been meant as a final act of discouraging the weak of heart now. In a battle of life and death, if you hesitate, you'll die. This could potentially save the lives of the unsure. After all: it's better late than never" he stated, his eyes closed and not noticing the awe/respect of the girls. And a few people who happened to over-hear him. Even Weiss, who had calmed down but still had a bit of anger, stopped to listen.

"Second," he continued "As cheesy as it sounds, he could just be trying to rile us up. He wanted us to hone our skills and prove him wrong when he said he only saw was wasted energy. It's a basic reverse psychology approach but I wont deny it's effectiveness" The raven-head shrugged and opened his eyes, only to see the sisters looking at him in shock and a bit of awe. They weren't the only ones. A few others were looking at the boy in a new light. Even Weiss, for a moment anyway

' _...was it something I said?_ ' He thought before he went into a stance as his danger senses were blaring all red in his head

 _What's going on, I don't see any-_ '

"Kirito~!"

"Ga-MMPH!" he was suddenly grabbed and glomped by the playful purplenette. He turned red and flailed around as his head was in her cleavage.

' _Lucky bastard_ ' was the thought of the remaining males present

"Hehe~, that's my Kirito" she smiled at the boy who was turning blue from lack of oxygen

"Aww. Sorry Ruby, looks like he's taken" Yang teases her sister

"YANG!"

...speaking of sisters

Kirito released himself and took a large gulp of much needed air. Then, he looked around "Has anyone seen Sugu"

"Oh, you mean Leafa? She's over there" Yang asked and pointed to a corner of the room where his sister was currently knocked out. The others stare at the girl, then look at her fellow blonde

"Wha...what did you do to my sister?!" Kirito asks, almost too afraid to ask

"Nothiiiiiinng~" the blonde Xiao-Long whistles and looks away from the deadpan stares of her fellow freshmen, who are clearly not buying it

No one ever buys the whistle

"Hey, it's not my fault she couldn't keep up! She really needs to build up more stamina" She grumbles and folds her arms, her words making the others blink

Wait...WHAT!

* * *

After explaining what she meant to the rest of them, they had gone their separate ways. Now it was night in the Beacon ball-room. The students are all getting ready for bed. They'll need all the rest they can get for the initiation the next day.

Here, we find our black swordsman looking for a space to sleep on. The boy was wearing a black muscle shirt, which showed off his surprisingly toned body, and black boxers. He couldn't find Strea again and Leafa was probably still in the shower, so he decided not to bother with her. He kept scanning the area until he found a space, right next to his raven-haired counterpart, Blake, who was reading a book. Said girl was wearing a black yukata for the night. He shrugged and went towards her. While they weren't the best of friends, they at least had some things in common. Plus, it could have been worse

It could have been Weiss.

On his way to meet the faunus, he heard snickering. Curious, he tilted his head and saw something that made him face-palm.

Jaune, wearing blue full-body PJs with a white bunny face on its chest and blue bunny slippers.

He had half the mind to go and kick Jaune's ass until he changed into something less childish.

...screw that, he was NOT getting involved with the boy. If he wanted to be Beacon's number 1 laughing stock, he had already passed the half-way mark.

Shaking his head as he finally reached the faunus, he looked at the girl and asked

"Room for one more?" the faunus looked up from her book

"Sure. Hope you don't snore too loud" she nodded with a small smile before going back to her book

"Nope" he answered and laid his futon. He was about to doze of into wonderland when he heard a boisterous voice

"HELLOOOO!" he looked up, along with Blake, and saw the blonde Xiao-Long dragging her little sister towards them. Then, Ruby, jerked her hand away from Yang's and huffed, folding her arms. "Oh god no" Kirito muttered.

Couldn't he just sleep in peace like everyone else?!

"I believe you too may know each other" Yang says and Blake takes a closer look at the red-head

"Aren't you...that girl that exploded?" Blake asks with a hint of amusement in her voice and Kirito nods "Yep. Hey Ruby"

"Hi Kirito" she gave the boy a brief smile before turning to the ravenette with the bow "Well, like he said, my name's Ruby" she stretched out her hand for the girl to shake but she ignored her in favor of continuing to read her book. She retracted her hand and scratched her cheek, "But you can just call me crater...*Sigh* actually you can just call me Ruby"

"O-kay?" she asked/stated. The faunus didn't even look up from her book.

Kirito silently snickered at the sisters' predicament

The two girls silently chatted then turned back to them.

"Soooo, what's your name" Yang asked, hoping to at least get a reaction. The girl in question sighed, knowing that the two wouldn't leave her until they get what they wanted. She opened her mouth to respond but a voice beat her to it

"Her name's Blake. She's a friend I met a while back" their attention was now drawn on the black haired boy. Blake frowned at him and he shrugged in response. As a socially awkward person himself, he really understood Ruby was going through and what Yang was doing for her so he wanted to help. The sisters shot him and appreciative look before turning their attention back to the girl, who just continued reading her book

"Well, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister...I like your bow"

"Thanks" the sarcasm was strong in this one

"...it goes great with your...pajamas"

"Rrrright" she still didn't spare them a glance. The girls looked at each other, trying to come up with a way to start a conversation with the anti-social girl. They looked at Kirito but the boy shook his head. As much as he wanted to help, the girl needed to do this on her own. His assist earlier was pushing it as it was.

"...nice night dont'cha think?" Yang tried again

Key-word: tried

"Yes, it's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book..." Blake said, hoping they would take the hint

They didn't

"That I will continue to read..." she tried again

They still didn't get it. Kirito wondered how that was possible

"As soon as you leave" Blake had had enough. If they didn't get this, she was gonna-!

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause" Yang 'whispered' to her half-sister

"Hey, come on Blake. Be nice" Kirito told her and she gave him a deadpan stare. She was not one for making friends. Especially not with these two loud-mouths who couldn't take a damn hint!

"Well, whatever, I'm going to check on Sugu" Kirito stood up and left the trio. Hopefully, they can work it out together on their own. "What's it about?" He heard Ruby ask. He smiled.

' _Yep, they'll be just fine_ '

He exited the ballroom and went to the rooftop. He actually just wanted to get some fresh air. He would check on his sister once he was done here. Leaning on the wall he closed his eyes and brooded. Even after the months passed, he still couldn't believe...no he **didn't want** to believe that his home was gone. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that he had his friends with him, he probably wouldn't have been able to handle it. He would have gone insane and he knew it.

* * *

In the headmaster's office, a certain gray haired man and blonde woman watched the raven-head. Said gray haired man was holding a mug of coffee, taking an occasional sip. Glynda narrowed her eyes at the boy, then turned to her boss.

"Are you sure it is a safe idea to let this boy and his team into the school, because with all due respect sir, I doubt if this boy is trustworthy. Though, I'm not sure I can say the same for his group" she frowned as she stated her opinion. The blonde Goodwitch was one who prided herself in her accurate judgment of people. When she first saw the black haired boy, she assessed the him as an apathist who would switch between good and evil at the drop of a hat. Someone who would go through any means to get their way.

But, when he responded to her during the time she berated the girl, she was proven wrong. She did not expect the boy to behave so...different from her assessment. It just made her distrust for the boy greaten to new heights, though she begrudgingly gave him credit for keeping his eye out for the civilians.

"Hmmm..." the man didn't pay her much attention, opting to look at the brooding boy. When Ozpin looked into his eyes, he saw a boy-no, a man who had suffered a lot of hardship in life. Someone who had lost everything at one point. He also noticed that the boy's eyes was one of a veteran soldier. He knew that was impossible. The last war had happened before the boy had been born. So, what did the boy go through to attain such eyes, he wondered.

The boy was an enigma. Glynda and he knew this. He wanted to crack the code behind him.

And what better way to do that than to invite him to his school?

* * *

Kirito breathed out a sigh and scratched his head. He wondered how his friends were doing in his world. The black swordsman looked up at the moon, the cold chilly wind, his only form of company.

That is, to the normal eye.

He knew that Ozpin was watching him, probably from a hidden camera somewhere. But he payed that no mind since he wasn't doing anything harmful. And if he wanted to talk, he could easily call him to the headmaster's office. What he wanted right now was peace and qui-

"!" His eyes widened a bit as he calmly raised his arm to catch a speeding object from impaling his head. On closer inspection, any one could see that it was a red spear with yellow edges. he didn't even need to look at the spear to know who the culprit was

"It's been a while, hasn't it" he smiled as said culprit walked out of the shadows

It was a gorgeous girl with who had red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, and had vivid green eyes. She was tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls at Beacon. She was currently wearing a red night gown which did nothing to hid her curvaceous figure. She was Phyrra Nikos, his friend and self-proclaimed rival.

"It has. About a month, if I remember" she smiled at the boy "Though, I thought you weren't all that interested in going to Beacon" she tilted her head at the boy.

"Certain...circumstances made me change my mind" The boy responded "And how could I not resist seeing my favorite red-head" he teased the girl. Though for some reason he felt a chill go up his spine once he said that.

"F-f-f-favorite?" she blushed and stuttered before pouting on hearing the boy's chuckle "I thought 'she' was your favorite"

"Meh, I was just kidding" he saw her about to ask a question and quickly asked "And I thought we were supposed to keep our weapons in the assigned lockers?" he raised an eyebrow and she gave and embarrassed smile. ' _YES!_ ', he mentally fist-pumped. He had nearly dodged a lethal bullet there. But just incase, he didn't stop there.

"...you used your semblance, didn't you?" her silence just confirmed his statement.

"You realize that, if it wasn't for my semblance, I might not have been able to dodge that, right?" he raised an eyebrow at the embarrassed girl.

"Well, either way, I'm gonna get back to sleep. You should too. You'll need it" the male left the area and spared her a wave. She stayed just a bit longer before deciding to go back into the ball-room.

* * *

' _Well, I guess that's one red-head I found. Even though she isn't the ne I was looking for_ ' Kirito mused to himself as he walked back to his spot next to Blake who had turned in for the night. Just in time too because as he laid down, the lights went out. He sighed and closed his eyes to sleep.

Until he felt a body crash into him. His eyes widen as he recognized who this was and what the person was about to do. But he was too late to stop it

"Hiya Kirito~! Let's sleep together like we always do!"

...

...

...

The room became deathly silent. Both due to the sleeping students and the ones who were awake but too shocked to do anything.

The silence continued. Until...

"WHAT?!" Two very furious voices that Kirito recognized as Leafa and Phyrra screamed. Footsteps were heard and Kirito began to sweat profusely

"*Gulp*, n-now girls" He started, silently thanking the lights for not being on right now. He was sure that if he saw the girls' face at the moment, he would loose his voice from fear. "J-just calm down. Th-this is all just one big misunderstanding. Right S-Strea?"

...

"Strea?" he whimpered, hoping that her not answering was due to her not hearing him.

...

Yup, he was screwed

"NO! NO!-AAAAAAAHHHH!"

That night, the halls of Beacon Academy was filled with the pained screams of Kirigaya Kazuto

* * *

 **There! Done! Happy now?! Thanks to all of you who reviewed/faved/ followed.**

 **MWAHAHAHA! You guys thought you got me figured out and that the red-head was Phyrra. Well, SURPRISE! It ain't her. So try to guess. She's appearing in the next chapter**

 **QOTD: Who has watched the RWBY season 4 sneak peak video? All I have to say is DAMN! Ruby is officially the Flash 2.0. And Blake's clothing design though *whistle*. I apologize for the spoiler**

 **Now then, unto the poll results**

* * *

 **Ruby-36**

 **Leafa-35**

 **Strea-32**

 **Phyrra-25**

 **Winter-25**

 **Blake-24**

 **Velvet-21**

 **Yang-19**

 **Cinder-18**

 **Weiss-17**

 **Raven-13**

 **Neo-13**

 **Coco-13**

 **Emerald-11**

 **Nora-9**

 **Don't make it a harem-5**

* * *

 **I have two things to say.**

 **1) Why isn't anyone voting for Nora! I get that she's with Ren and all but she did say they're not 'Together, together' so why?! I mean Emerald has more votes than her. Emerald! *sigh*, I don't get payed enough for this. Or at all.**

 **2) Basically the same thing but with Raven. I know, she's Yang's mum but that just makes the development more interesting. Couple that with the fact that they have similarly dark personalities (-ish) and BAM! Great direction to move in.**

 **I also wonder how Yang has less votes than Velvet though. But that's just me. Do what you want.**

 **PS: Can someone give me a nick-name that Yang would make for Kirito? The ones I came up with are a little too racist for my taste**

 **Read/Rate/Review and I'll see ya when I see ya!**

 **Happy July the 4th in previous**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo guys! I'm back. Now, before you start flaming me about being late, I have a very reasonable excuse...other than the fact that I was being lazy...playing games all day...and partying. I had a final exam paper on the 18th so I was unable to type. Also, I read the last chapter of One-Punch Gamer and let's just say it was so epic I had writer's block...no joke. I literally could not form anything reasonable in my head for this chapter. I actually almost started brooding...and I'm usually hyper-eccentric like Nora, so that's saying something. Even now, I'm still suffering a bit from the story. I still don't regret it though. It was that good**

 **There was also the period of time I was feeling under the weather (last week)** **so uh...yeah**

 **This is why I decided to do something different for this chapter. Don't worry, it's not an omake or OVA if that's what you're thinking. Too early in the story for such. What is it you ask? Read and find out. I guarantee it's good...I think.**

 **Also, so far only one person has correctly guessed the red-head (at least in the reviews anyway). It kinda makes me sad that you guys didn't get it. But fear not! Your curiosity ends in this chapter. Now, it's review response time! Thanks to all those who review. It is much appreciated**

* * *

 **Review Responses**

 **War historian:** **Nice! I'm definitely gonna use this or gemmysaur's suggestion 'Gayrito'. Maybe both. As for pissing him off, if there's one thing I know how to do, its pissing people off. So don't worry. Hehehe...**

 **Remzal Von Enili:** **Hmm...that's quite an odd pairing you've got there but I'm not complaining one bit. I might try it and see where that goes. After all, the Arkos ship has a very low chance of sailing with the harem god Kirito around. And poor Jaune can't have his sempai out-doing him in everything now can he? I agree to your Neo statement. She's definitely one of the best girls in the series.**

 **NinjaFanng1331:** **Thanks a lot! I hope you enjoy this one**

 **guisniperman:** **I know. I love her so much. As for the red-head. As I said: Your curiosity ends in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing**

 **duskrider:** **Thanks. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint**

 **Sonicdude8:** **I already thought of using Argo's nickname but I want it to keep it sacred. I might change my mind later on. Enjoy the chapter**

 **Luke Dragneel:** ***Sigh*, grammatical/spelling errors. The bane of most author's existences. Welp, watcha gonna do. Thanks for notifying me about these. I really appreciate it. As for the Kirito Weiss moment, someone had to kick her off her high horse and Kirito just happened to be there. Also, our black swordsman doesn't always get the best first impressions. He often is seen as a bit rude and weird. His first meeting with Liz was a perfect example of these things. Seriously, who walks into a store and breaks the owners most prized possession? Kirito, that's who. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Turtle kingdom:** **Hmm...creative, especially since he's friends with Blake, not that she knows that. But it might be a bit too creative for someone like Yang to come up with. Though I will consider it. I appreciate the suggestion**

 **Lord Jace:** **Actually, there aren't that many Kirito X Strea fanfics (about 10 give or take and that's including harem stories) so I dunno much about that. I've got no complaints about your second reason. I kinda agree yet disagree with your third, more of the former than the latter, but hey as you said. They are guidelines, not actual rules. By the way, thanks for the advice.**

 **Neo Juubi no Ryu** **: DING! DING! DING! WE HAVE A WINNER! FINALLY! Someone gets it correctly. Lemme guess, your last name is Holmes or something. Just kidding. Anyway, all your statements were absolutely spot on! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **Zaralann** **: Thanks. Enjoy!**

 **SaintInfernalNeos** **: Thanks a lot. And like you said it doesn't really matter for my fic. As for the harem thing, at the rate this is going I'm gonna be at 100% very soon. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **PKMN Trainer Cobalt** **: Hmm...a bit bland but reasonable. Plus, it's something Yang could and would easily come up with. I'll make it an occasional nick-name. Thanks for the suggestion. Thanks, and I hope this one doesn't disappoint you.**

 **lightkirinhuruname** **: Thanks. I hope this chapter is to your liking. I really appreciate the review**

 **Fallout strider:** **I will. As for the Kirito's semblance issue, you have no idea how close your first suggestion is to what I gave him. This chapter shows him utilizing his semblance, though so don't worry**

 **gemmysaur:** **Hehe, I agree. Strea is my favorite female SAO character. That is why, no matter what the polls say, she will be included in the harem. I am about 99% sure that this will be a harem story. Thanks for the Gayrito suggestion. I am either going to use this or 'Ki-Ki' by War Historian. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the story**

 **DualStarduster:** **Correction, Glynda doesn't trust the guy who differed from her evaluations. As I have confirmed from the website, Glynda is a woman who takes pride in her ability to 'assess' people, if I may use the word. So she is bound to get a bit suspicious at the boy who completely defied her Put it like this. Suppose you saw a terrorist walking an old lady down the street, what would you do? Don't lie. There's no way you wouldn't be suspicious.**

 **JMK2:** **Hehe, don't worry. I'm not too sure if she'll be in the story or not but when I am, be expecting a very screwed Kirito**

 **shadows being:** **Thanks a lot. I'll try my best not to disappoint you.**

 **adragonoid75:** **None taken and good luck to you as well my fellow fanfiction author**

 **DarkSar3241:** **Blacky, huh? I think I remember a guy who called Kirito Blacky-sensei during the Mother's Rosario Arc. The reason behind the name makes sense. As for Philia, no promises but who knows. And it could be Team KLPS (Kelps), if you wanna make a story like that.**

 **Crazy:** **Okay? Enjoy the chapter, I guess**

 **GuestStar123:** **Fair enough. Thanks for the suggestion**

 **Guest 1:** **Don't worry, his semblance will follow the SAO canon. As for Sugu, I wont give any spoilers but just know, she can _technically_ fly. You're right about the nickname thing. However I don't want to use those since I might introduce other characters. But the chances of that are about 1%**

* * *

"You're crazy" - Speech

' _You're crazy_ ' - Thoughts

*BOOM!* - action

 **(I'm crazy)** \- my/author's thought

* * *

I don't own RWBY or Sword Art Online. They belong to Mounty Oum and Reki Kawahara respectively. This fanfic was made in honor of the great Mounty Oum. Your works will always be remembered in our hearts. Rest in peace Mounty.

* * *

 ** _Remnant's Black Swordsman_**

 ** _Chapter 4: Black & Red VS Red & Black_**

* * *

 _Flashback(2 months prior)..._

In a beautiful forest filled with red-leafed trees, a certain raven haired faunus was sitting on a rock in a clearing, the wind blowing her hair back. She had an uneasy look as if contemplating whether to do something or not. Her face gained a blank look, however, once a person walked into the clearing.

It was a tall man, about 6'4", with red hair that spikes backwards in a windswept way. While most of his hair is red, a portion of it in the back is brown. He wore a whitish-tan mask ;which obscured his eyes and upper face; with red, Japanese style, flame-like symbols decorating the front, and two slits on each side. He was, apparently, a bull faunus as two horns can be seen on either side of his head. He is wearing a long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His trench coat is red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and a large emblem on the back, with a white tulip design covered by a red rose design. He also had on long black pants and black shoes that are red on the bottom, and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand, which looked like an Ω sign. Finally, he wore a black belt with white domino marks on it. He was Adam Taurus, Blake's partner and the current leader of the White Fang.

"Blake," he called out to her, "It's time".

The raven-head in question looks at him and steels her mind before answering back

"Okay"

She stands up and moves to the man, who in turn starts moving deep into the forest. Unknown to either of them, someone was listening in on them. The spy calmly walked out from behind a tree once he was sure they were out of range, revealing himself to be Kirito. His clothing was a bit different though. This cloak was now accompanied by a hood and he had on a pair of black visors, obscuring his face from view. He looked in the direction of the retreating duo and scratched his head.

"Well, I'd better get going" He walked in said direction. Then, he stopped. "You coming or what," He looked towards a tree branch and smiled "Rain"

Sitting on said tree branch was a red haired girl. She was wearing what could be described as a basic French maid outfit (including the head-piece), without the apron. The top had gold trimmings while the skirt's trimmings were white. They were held up by a red belt with a gold buckle around her midriff just below her breasts. The lower trunk of the outfit was open revealing that she had on short, red breeches. She had on black boots and gloves both of which had gold trimmings. She also wore a pair of white socks which went up past her knees. Attached to each side of her hips were two sheathed swords.

"Ehehehe...you found me" she gave a nervous smile and swung her feet. The black swordsman just shook his head. "Come on, we have to catch up to them" he started walking out into the forest, surprising the girl who jumped down and caught up to him "You're not going to send me back?" she asked Kirito who shook his head

"There's no point in doing that. We both know that you'll just sneak your way in" He replied as both started running at full speed towards a cliff side. Rain blushed gave a sheepish grin at the boy's statement, knowing that it was true.

Skidding to a stop at the edge of the cliff, they looked and saw a the two White Fang members sliding down the cliff-side and landing on a train which was passing by, driving their respective weapons into the top of the train to prevent themselves from sliding off.

' _It looks like Qrow's info was right on the money'_ Kirito thinks before sharing a nod with Rain and jumping off the cliff, not bothering to slide down as not a moment later he lands on a glowing hover-board. He catches up to the train and jumps off said hover-board and onto the roof of the train as his partner arrives on one herself. Both boards shatter after they jump off. The duo see an open hatch and guessed the White Fang duo dropped in from there.

They look inside and find the pair fighting off against a group of humanoid, metallic grey androids with red highlights. The black swordsman moves to enter the fray but his partner puts her hand on her shoulder making him turn to her

"Not yet, let's see if the robots can wear them out before we jump in" She says

"But fighting them wouldn't be any fun if they're tired" He states and Rain flashes him a knowing smile. He was still Kirito, no matter what circumstance or world he was in. And if there was one thing Kirito loved, it was a good challenge.

"We're not in a VRMMO anymore you know. You don't have to take this like a normal duel"

"Au contraire, if I was taking this like an MMO, I would agree to your statement. After all, there are many ways to win a game. Yours is just one of them" he responded and she shrugs in agreement

"Fair enough and it looks like you'll get a good fight after all. The androids pretty much look like a warm-up for these guys" he looks down and sees the two completely decimating the robots. He watches as the male of the duo leaps up and kicks a droid out the door of that train car and onto the flatcar ahead and grins.

Looks like he would get an interesting fight after all

* * *

Adam Taurus was having a field day. The morning hadn't started out so great with some crazy chick coming to him for help. The worst part about it was that she was a _human_ who just wanted more allies for some weird cause. But it was fine now. He showed her who was boss and she left, surprisingly without a fight. Either way, he was much more at ease now. With his partner/crush, Blake and destroying countless androids made by that disgusting organization called the Schnee Dust Company. Nothing could making him happier as he kicked a robot out of the train car and saw more coming on the flatcar he had stepped unto.

"Let's do this" he says as he runs towards the legion of robots and his partner nods, following him.

He hits a couple of robots up into the air, Blake leaps up towards them to slice them up, and Adam partly unsheathes Wilt, his sword, to knock them away with the hilt. Blake switches her weapon, Gambol Shroud, to its kusarigama-pistol form, throws the sickle part past one of the robots, and pulls on the ribbon while using the pistol shot to launch the blade back towards her, cutting it in half.

The red-head jumps forward and kicks the upper half of the robot away while it is falling as Blake swings her sickle around to cut down another. She jumps in the air and swings the sickle blade around in a spherical motion several times using its gunfire, cutting down three more robots and getting the sickle wrapped around the neck of a fourth. The bull faunus leaps forward and slices said fourth robot as his partner fires off the pistol, pulling the robot's upper half into the air.

Rushing forward, the bull faunus slices up six more robots, causing five of them to explode. His ravenette partner charges up from behind, cuts off the sixth robot's head, and then knocks another robot up into the air using Gambol Shroud's katana form. She lunges forward as her partner slashes another robot, using the kusarigama form of Gambol Shroud to perform a continuous pinwheel attack that launches two other robots into the air. Adam then fires a shot from Blush, his sheathe which apparently was also a rifle, to send one of the robots flying back.

Adam then jumps up and slices the other robot further up into the air as two robots approaching from behind are kicked into the air by Blake. The three robots are then sliced repeatedly by Wilt, keeping them in the air just long enough to enable the female of the two jump up and slice through all three, with one going further up into the air with her. Blake kicks the robot down, while Adam slices another as it is falling then shoots it with Blush as it falls behind him. He sheathes Wilt and then he heads into the next train car, Blake right behind him.

* * *

The black swordsman and his red haired friend watched the slaughter with impressed gazes. Kirito then turns his gaze to his maid-cosplaying friend

"Now can we go and fight them?" she just shrugs and nods, running towards the train car the White Fang were in, sliding under the door before it was closed. This train car was quite larger than the others and was also filled with a lot of valuables from the Schnee Dust Company if the boxes with their symbol was anything to go by.

Once they got in, they hid their presences completely as Rain took out a device and attached it to the wall. Her partner gave her a questioning look and she replies by mouthing 'For the motion sensors'. He nods and beckons her to follow his lead as their counterparts were checking the goods in the train

"Perfect" Adam stated, looking over the goods. "Move on to the next car" he told Blake as he closed the lid of one of the many boxes in the car "I'll set the charges"

The ravenette, they noticed, looked skeptical but asked "What about the crew members?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, what about them?" the two heard a voice ask from all around the train, making them both unsheathe their weapons and go on guard

But they were only able to register a black blur before Adam was round-house kicked into a wall by Kirito. Blake moved to slash the thing/person who kicked her partner but was forced to back-flip away to avoid turning into a pin-cushion when a barrage of swords came raining down **(Pun not necessarily intended)** right in her path. She looked at her assailant who had her two swords out from their sheathes. The ravenette faunus narrowed her amber eyes at Rain, her cleaver-like sheathe in one hand and her Katana in the other.

Blake's partner, on the other hand, dislodged himself from the wall and dusts his clothes. He locked gazes at Kirito and moved his hand to his weapon's hilt.

"Adam Taurus I take it?" Kirito talked first and Adam nodded in response

"So, you're the rumored Black Swordsman" It was not a question. Nevertheless, Kirito gave his own small nod and cracked a smile

"I see my reputation precedes me, _even in this world_ " He stated, the latter in his head.

Though he remained calm on the outside, Adam was grinning madly with glee on the inside. This was perfect. Right in front of him was the person who had been, ironically, terrorizing the White Fang and stopping most of their operations. He could kill two birds with one stone by ending him now. It looked like today was his lucky day.

Oh how soon he would find out how wrong he was.

No one moved a muscle, the atmosphere so thick one could cut it with a knife. The only sound heard was the rumbling of the train. A single vial of dust rolled out from a shelf and shattered on the ground, causing a spark.

That signaled the start of the fight

They clashed, Kirito and Adam locking blades with each other, creating sparks from the point of contact. The bull faunus grit his teeth as his raven haired counterpart pushed him back. He slid his sword off Kirito's, making him lose balance, and kicked him in the back sending the back swordsman in the air. The raven-head recovered mid-flight and hand-stood. He proceeded to do a spinning kick in his position which Adam blocked but was still sent skidding back. Kirito flipped upright and put his sword on his shoulder and gave a small smirk, ready for a good fight.

His partner, on the other hand was not even concentrating on her 'fight' if one could call it one. All she did was summon multiple swords and send them flying at Blake, never letting her get close enough to attack. The ravenette used her semblance to substitute herself with a clone just in time to avoid being skewered by another hail of swords. She made a 'tch' sound when she saw the bored/amused expression on her opponent's face. She transformed her weapon into it's kusarigama-pistol form and fired some rounds while running towards her but that plan was pulled a halt when Rain narrowed her eyes and a huge shield appeared in front of the red-head, blocking all the shots. The problem for the maid cosplayer though, was that the shield was too large so she couldn't see her opponent. So she waited, attentive to any sound Blake would make...

She didn't have to wait long

*CHINK*

Her eyes darted towards her right, where she saw whatever she heard move.

It was not Blake

Her eyes widened as she saw the vial of dust bounce of the ground.

"Cra-KYA!" she turned to her left and was met with the ravenette's cleaver-like sheath slashing her across her chest and sending her sprawling across the floor. Luckily, she had her aura which prevented her from getting a fatal cut. She was not given a chance to recover, however, as not a moment later the sickle wrapped around her leg, pulling her back and forcing her to take an elbow to the gut, enhanced by using a clone as a spring board. The red-head landed on a train floor with a thud, holding the part of her body that had been assaulted by her opponent.

 _'I cant believe I_ _got careless enough to fall for that. Guess I'll have to step it up a notch'_ she thinks as she gets up, and grips her swords tightly. The two blades then proceed to transform into a pair of sub-machine guns. She pulls the triggers and rapidly fires at the cat faunus who slashes the bullets with her cleaver and kusarigama, though a few shots get through. She tries to surprise the red-head by swinging the sickle around but Kirito's partner twirled out of the way, never stopping her salvo of bullets.

Rain then transforms the SMGs back into their sword forms and in an incredible burst of speed, executes a **Gale Slicer** , catching the ravenette by surprise and forcing her to block. The force from the sword skill was able to break her guard which then allowed the maid cosplayer to follow up with an **End Revolver** but her AoE sword skill was dodged by Blake using her clone semblance to launch herself air-borne. Rain didn't let up though as she summoned a large number of daggers to pin the ravenette to the roof of the train. She struggled to break free but to no avail. The red-head smiled at the amber eyed faunus and moved to sit on a crate of dust, watching Kirito fight with the leader of the White Fang.

Said bull faunus was struggling quite a bit. Sweat poured down from his face as he barely evaded Kirito's **Horizontal**. The black swordsman was grinning all the way as he blocked another one of Adam's strikes. The red-haired swordsman proceeded to retreat. Kirito, not having that, charged at the bull faunus, forcing Adam to shoot at him with Blush. This made the black swordsman halt his dash and spin his sword to deflected the bullets from doing harm to him. Adam used that opportunity to land a battojutsu strike, which Kirito took head-on. He winced at the pain; noting that it hurt quite more than it should have since he had aura; but was able to grab the bull faunus' hand. Then, the raven haired boy sent a head-butt right at his red haired counterpart's mask, effectively stunning him and cracking his mask. Kirito, never letting his hand go, capitalized on this by quickly doing a **Sharp Nail** causing Adam to grunt in pain. He retaliated by kneeing the raven haired boy back, forcing him to let go as he was sent skidding back.

He wasn't even given the chance to recover as Adam leaped towards him and slashed but he was able to roll out of the way just in time and backflip unto the roof of the train. He proceeds to charge at the bull faunus with a **Vorpal Strike** but Adam was able to use his sword to deflect the trajectory of the strike just beside his neck. He slams his sheath into Kirito, causing the black swordsman to stagger sideways. At this point, his sword was already positioned in the air, poised to end the fight and possibly Kirito's life.

Suddenly, everything stopped moving as if time had paused. The area around Kirito was enveloped in a blur, or 'glitch' depending on a person's point of view. When the 'glitch' cleared, the raven haired boy was relatively in the same position. But there was one difference.

He had his sword right at the position where Adam was about to strike.

*CLANG!*

Time resumed and the sound of metal hitting metal reverberated across the train cart.

"What!?" was the response of the astounded leader of the White Fang. He was sure his opponent didn't have enough time to register the blade strike before it was too late, much less block it!

So how?

Kirito just grinned _'He was able to force me to use it, huh? Not bad. Welp, no use of holding it back anymore now'_ were his thoughts as he pushed his red haired opponent off him. Adam grit his teeth and sent multiple battojutsu slashes at the boy at incredible speed but in several more glitches, Kirito re-appeared in positions to easily dodge them. He made a funny face after dodging the last strike causing Adam to growl at him. He tried to nail Kirito with an over-head slash but it was parried by Kirito's **Radiant Arc**. The sword skill had enough force to smack the bull-faunus into a wall, his back hitting the device which breaks on contact with the bull faunus

"Kirito!" Rain pouted at the boy who rubbed his neck and gave a sheepish grin

"Sorry about that. But from what we saw, the only things we'll be fighting are a couple of robots. What's the worse that could happen?!"

...

It took 3 seconds for Kirito to realize he had tempted fate

It took 2 for Rain to face-palm at his blunder

...

It took less for something bad to happen

*SLAM!*

Their attention was diverted when the sound of something dropping to the floor was heard. They looked in the direction of the sound and their eyes widened a bit as they saw what they had to face. It was a dark gray and red spider-like droid. It had four legs on its abdomen, two arms and an upright oriented body. It possessed four cannons, one on the end of each arm, and two larger ones mounted on its shoulders. It had dropped from a corner of the train.

"...seriously?" Kirito said with a blank expression

"You just had to say something like that" Rain deadpanned as they both got ready to battle the spider droid.

The sound of gunfire was heard as a now recovered Adam shot the daggers which pinned Blake to the ceiling, allowing her to drop down and join her comrade/partner.

The Spider Droid swiftly attacks, using its quartet of cannons to shoot at the four, causing them to scatter.

 _'Damn, I forgot. The robots don't know us so they'll take Rain and I for criminals. The fact that I'm technically wanted in Atlas doesn't really help my case'_ Kirito thought with a deadpan expression as he acrobatically weaved his way through the cannon shots of the Spider Droid. As he expertly dodged another attack, he noted that it can only fire one at a time at a rather slow rate of fire.

He looked at Adam who either dodged or deflected each shot with his sword, Wilt. Blake lunged forward, launching her own attack, only to be head-butted by the massive robot. Rain caught her before she was sent flying. The bull faunus, feeling Kirito's gaze on him, looked back at the raven haired boy.

"How about we call a truce for now and finish this guy" Kirito stretched his hand for Adam to shake only to dash back when the bull faunus slashed at him

"Don't be so conceited. Like I would ever need help from a human like you!" He spat before dashing towards the arachnid-like robot, which was trying to shake off Rain after she stabbed it in the head with multiple swords. Adam then unleashed a flurry of blows, each only momentarily stunning his enemy. He glanced at the red haired girl on top of the droid as she was thrown of with a "Kya!" and that moment of distraction was all it needed to us one of its legs to hit him back. Kirito caught his red haired partner and Adam recovered in mid-air and landed beside his partner.

"We need to get out of here" Blake voices her opinion to her partner but everyone on the train agrees. They were at a large disadvantage inside the cart. The arachnid based robot, as if responding to their thoughts, quickly combined its cannons to unleash a massive energy barrage, which sent the White Fang duo crashing through a metal bulkhead, and out onto the next train car, a flatbed car. Rain on the other hand, stood behind the black swordsman, who used a **Vertical** to split the energy shot. The spider droid wasted no time in body slamming them outside the train cart.

Both got on their knees and gave the other a nod. Kirito rushed out to take on the spider droid while Rain sent multiple swords at their counterpart duo who scattered to dodge. The black swordsman attacked with a **Horizontal Square** but it proved to be ineffective as the droid, not the least bit affected by Kirito's 4 hit sword skill, spun its legs in an attempt to nail the boy. He 'glitches' out of the way just in time and narrows his eyes at the areas he struck. There was barely a scratch.

 _'_ _Damn, that armor's really tough'_ , he thinks

 _'_ _In that case...'_ he ducked under a cannon shot and strengthened his grip on Elucidator and the sword glows with an ice blue tint. He rushes towards the bot, jumping over another leg strike and did a a right to left horizontal slash right on top of the central hole on its chest, pushing past the incredible amount of resistance it's armored body had. He grit his teeth as he saw one of it's canons move like an arm too swat him and reached into his black coat for something. He pulled an FN Five-Seven gun out and fired a fired a few bullets at the cannon, knocking it back. With a grunt, the black swordsman rotated his sword by 90 degrees and shoved the sword into the robot until only the hilt and a bit of the blade were out. The sword glowed even brighter and it emitted a mist which flash froze its inner parts and forced an ice shard to shoot out of its back through its body. He completed the **Savage Fulcrum** sword skill by performing a vertical slash from bottom to top and unleashing a full-powered vertical slash from top to bottom. Once more, ice shards were projected out of the area he removed his blade. The bot staggered as Kirito jumped off and breathed a sigh of relief for damaging it.

Rain, was handling her situation a bit better as she forced Adam off her and spun in the air to deflect a bunch of kusarigama strikes from Blake. The cat faunus charged at the red-head, sending her a sorry look which she accepted. They clashed blades, Blake transforming her kusarigama back into its katana form to dual wield like Rain. The red haired maid saw Adam coming behind her through a reflection on the bow wearing ravenette's eyes and summoned multiple swords around to strike both of them down, forcing Blake to switch out with a clone lest she be skewered. A few battojutsu strikes from Adam were enough to shatter the swords. Rain transformed her weapons into their sub-machine gun mode and opened fire at the pair, who also had their weapons in their respective gun-modes and did the same.

The black swordsman let a bead of sweat drop form his head as he flipped over a body slam from the droid. His sword glowed as he looked for a weak point to strike. As the arachnid bot turned to face him, his eyes caught something and gained a glint.

"There!" He exclaimed and advanced towards the bot. He jumped over a leg strike and ran up its body. The black swordsman then somersaulted over a cannon and stabbed the droid where Rain's previous assault had pierced open its body. On contact with the body of the spider droid, a surge of electricity was generated by the sword, frying the insides of the arachnid bot and causing it to malfunction. The droid, in its defected state, it threw Kirito off, after completing his **Lightning Fall** , and brought its four cannons together and fired at Rain and the others.

"Look out" he warned mid-flight and Rain dashed back just in time to avoid the energy beam that knocked them unto the flat-bed. Adam, on the other hand, got in front of Blake and surprised the SAO duo by absorbing all of the energy fired at him using his weapon's blade. Blake saw this and dashed far away from the bull faunus as the red highlights on his body glow intensely and he took a battojutsu stance. Rain saw Blake fleeing and decided it would be best to do so as well.

Kirito, who had just landed on his knee a few steps from Adam, did not.

"AHAHAHA!" He cackled madly as the arachnid-bot leaps at him. The black swordsman turned his gaze at the red haired faunus as the bot gets closer. When it comes mere inches from impact, Adam unsheathed his blade and unleashed all of his energy in one horizontal slash.

The rest was a blur for Kirito.

* * *

Pain. So much pain. That was the only thing Kirito could process.

His aura levels were pretty much next to zero. Wierd because as far as he knew his aura reserves were still pretty high.

His eyes fluttered open to catch a glimpse of his surroundings. He was still on the train. Lucky him. Catching up would have been too much of a hassle. He was lying face-up on the floor of the flat-bed cart. He and widened as he caught a sight that astounded him quite a bit.

Adam, standing with his armed hand stretched, like he had just slashed (which he had) and the droid recoiling in the air and slowly 'wilting'. Disintegrating was the word he would have used but it seemed a bit more appropriate to use that word.

 _'His semblance huh? Neat'_ the raven haired boy winced as he felt more pain after trying to move. Especially on his chest, for some reason. Maybe it had to do with the liquid he felt staining his clothes...

...

...

...

oh shit!

He snapped his head at his chest, not minding the pain and sure enough; there was a deep gash on his 'wilted' a bit but it stopped before it got worse. That's when he put two and two together and realized that he had gotten into the bull faunus' semblance's range.

"Wait, what are you doing" Rain's voice direct the attention of both males. They looked in her direction and saw Blake on the next car, her cleaver sheathe in her hand.

"Blake..." he reaches for his partner

"...Good-bye" she whispers and cuts the line connecting the two train cars.

The train stars slowing down as the three stand there, one in shock and the other two in confusion of the events that just took place. Shock turned to anger as he snapped his gaze at the two. Rain had come over to help Kirito up.

"YOU!" he roars and kicks the red haired girl in the head, sending her across the train and making her drop her swords. He stepped over Kirito, opting to save him for last. He grabbed Rain before she could get her bearings and grits his teeth in anguish. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

The red haired maid tried to summon swords to attack him but he tightened his grip on her head, making her loose all concentration in her pain. Her agonizing screams were the only things audible as he kept increasing the pressure on her head. Aura only did so much. When it came to pressure, it wasn't really the best thing to have around.

 _'Damn it. I've gotta save her. Why can't I move'_ Kirito moved his fingers and rolled them into fists as he heard his partner's screams.

 _'...move'_

Adam increased the pressure on her head, making her scream even more

 _'Move'_

The bull faunus back-handed Rain, smaking her to the floor as she clutched her aching head.

 _'MOVE!'_

"It's over for you!" Adam said and entered a battojutsu stance

 _'DAMMMIT I SAID MOVE!'_

Adam slashed

but she didn't feel anything.

The red haired female opened her eyes and they widened in horror as she saw Kirito, with his arms out and blood gushing out of a diagonal 's slash had cut through the pathetic amount of aura he had left. He fell back after taking the slash and smiled at her.

...

"Ki...rito" she dropped and held the boy close to her.

"...heh, hehehe. HAHAHAHA!" Adam cackled like a mad man, his face giving a grin full of glee. Finally, he had killed the white fang's persecutor. At least one good thing came of today. "And that leaves...-"

"Raaaah!" Rain's aura burst into life as particles danced around her, coming together to form a giant sword, at least 20 feet in length. Adam attempted to advance towards the girl but she swung the sword, forcing him to block. The sword shattered on impact but sent Adam sliding a few centimeters from the edge of the train. He grunted as he tried to regain his footing but Rain was having none of that. The sword dispersed into particles and after a few seconds reformed into a missile launcher. She fired one missile just as Adam regained his footing but he could do naught as the explosion took him off the train and completely depleted his aura.

The red haired maid sighed and rushed to check on Kirito. He was alive but he would bleed out if he wasn't taken care of soon. She removed her maid outfit's head piece and wrapped it around his wound. She grimaced when she saw them up close. She grimaced. Both were definitely going to scar. Just as she finished tying them up, a large number of humanoid androids and one spider droid rush unto the flat-bed cart.

The red haired girl glares daggers at them and summons a tremendous amount of swords behind her.

"Bring it on!"

* * *

 _ **Sword Skil** **l** **Descriptions**_

 **Gale Slicer:** **A sword skill where a player performs a cross slash in a mid-range forward dash.**

 **End Revolver:** **A sword skill where a player does a full-circle spin slash that hits all enemies around the user. The skill has a fairly wide range and is versatile**

 **Horizontal:** **This consists of a single horizontal slash that is carried out by first focusing the weight of the body on the right foot before moving the sword back slightly, then lifting one's left foot due to the inertial weight of the sword and shifting the weight to the left side of the body, thus converting the strength in the swinging motion inside the legs and waist from the hands to the tip of the waist into power for the sword swing**

 **Sharp Nail:** **A** **quick combo of two horizontal slashes and a downwards slant.**

 **Radiant Arc: After lifting up their weapon and seemingly channeling energy into it, the user performs a powerful, multi-hit uppercut.**

 **Savage Fulcrum: is a 3-hit one handed sword skill. It begins with a right to left (left to right if using one's left hand) horizontal slash. The user then rotates the sword by 90 degrees and performs a vertical slash from bottom to top. Finally, the user unleashes a full-powered vertical slash from top to bottom. The combined trajectory of the skill is similar to the Arabic number "4". The skill is effective against large type monsters. ****This skill is activated by putting one's sword at the waist and then twisting one's body to the right (left if left-handed). In New ALfheim Online, the skill has a damage property of 50% Physical and 50% Ice**

 **Lightning Fall: is an heavy ranged one-handed sword skill. It begins with the player kicking off the ground at full force. The player then performs a mid-air forward somersault, reversing their grip at the same time. As the player lands, they thrust their sword into the ground. At that moment, a surge of electricity is generated by the sword. Anyone hit by the skill directly suffers physical damage, while anyone caught in the range of the electric attack is additionally stunned. ****In New ALfheim Online, the skill has a damage property of 30% Physical and 70% Lightning**

* * *

 **Here ya go. A new chapter. I hope you like it. Sorry if it isn't up to snuff but I tried really hard to get the fight dynamics right. I also apologize if any one was a bit too out of character. I tried to minimize that. And the spelling errors, hehe.**

 **I saw a flaw in the Black trailer, which is what this chapter is based off for those who don't know. Why was the train car Blake and Adam first jumped in filled with motion sensors yet the car that was filled with the Schnee Dust Company's goods weren't. Then again, the spider droid was enough to ward off idiots but how did it even know they were there? Were there invisible motion sensors? If there were, why wouldn't there be any in the first car?! Why am I still rambling on about this?!**

 **So...did any of you even think of Rain as the red-head before you read the chapter? I hope you review and tell me!**

 **Now then, unto the poll results**

* * *

 **Ruby-58**

 **Leafa-48**

 **Strea-46**

 **Blake-36**

 **Phyrra-35**

 **Yang-29**

 **Winter-29**

 **Velvet-25**

 **Weiss-22**

 **Neo-21**

 **Raven-20**

 **Cinder-20**

 **Coco-15**

 **Emerald-12**

 **Nora-11**

 **Don't make it a harem-8**

* * *

 **QOTD: Now that you've all seen Kirito's and Rain's semblances in action, what do you think they are (Hint: For Kirito it's something he has been praised about by quite a lot of people. If you know Rain well enough, you'd know her semblance)**

 **What do you guys think about the way I make the fights. Criticism is allowed and much appreciated (No flames though)**

 **I have some stuff I wanna do (like start packing for my university life) so I might not update till next month...maybe more. I'm really sorry.**

 **Read/Rate/Review and I'll see ya when I see ya**


	5. Author's Note (SORRY)

**YO YO! Jay-jay here coming to ya with an Author's Note. This is something I thought I'd never do but with all the reviews asking me if this story is dead, I didn't wanna lose anyone. So here's the thing: THIS STORY IS NOT DEAD. I repeat, NOT DEAD. I am actually working on the next chapter and will have it posted ASAP**

 **I am sorry this story has not been updated for a while but I just got adjusted into the university life not too long ago. But I'm still pretty busy. I literally have a junkyard full of homework. So please bear with me.**

* * *

 **For those reading this though, how about as an apology, I give you a sneak peek on the next chapter**

* * *

"Ow" Kirito rubbed his head as he felt the weight what hit him on his back

"Whoopsies. Sorry 'bout that" said the person on his back in a feminine voice as he felt someone tap his butt

"*sigh*. Nora, please get off him" another voice, clearly masculine this time, pleaded

"Apologies" The raven haired one bowed and Kirito waved it off. He literally faced worse yesterday.

"Hey! You're the guy that got beat up really bad last night!" The orangette exclaimed

* * *

The black swordsman spotted Jaune...who still didn't have his weapons. Actually he was looking through a piece of paper like it was a map.

 _'D-did he?...oh God, he actually lost his weapons'_

Beacon:1 ; Jaune:-1

* * *

"Hey Phyrra" An all-too-familiar voice cuts her off as both look at Kirito with positive and negative expressions

It doesn't take a genius to find out who had what expression

"Ah, Kirito, hello again" The Invincible girl gives a smile. He peeked over her shoulder to see the ice theme girl glaring a hole through his head. If looks could kill, he would be in the deepest part of hell by now.

And...was she frothing at the mouth?

* * *

"You know what else is great" The two females blinked while Kirito sighed on hearing a male's voice as a certain blonde Arc, now equipped with his weapons, 'suavely' came between the white haired girl and Phyrra,

"Me: Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you" The blue eyed boy pointed a thumb at himself, trying to act 'cool', well as cool as someone who wore a bunny onesie to bed could get. He wasn't scoring any points with them though, especially not Weiss

"Aren't you supposed to be looking for your stuff?" Kirito deadpanned in annoyance

* * *

"Here to prove my, point. You've never heard of me before right?" Kirito asked

"Hmph, obviously" Weiss scoffed at the boy, making his eye twitch,

"Right, and Phyrra and I are pretty close" he stated, turning to the bronze armored girl, "Isn't that right, miss "Invincible Girl'?" he stated mockingly at her making her giggle in delight

"Right indeed mister 'Black Swordsman'" she replied before widening her eyes and shutting her mouth with both hands

...

The entire hall became as quiet as a graveyard, with a few astounded whispers occasionally breaking out. Even Ruby and Yang, from their lockers looked at the boy surprised

 _'Well...shit'_

* * *

Next time on 'Remnant's Black Swordsman'- Chapter 4: Let the Initiation Begin

* * *

 **Hope ya liked it. Stay frosty and I'll see ya when I see ya**


	6. Chapter 5

**Yo! Yo! Happy New Year! Jayjay here coming with a new chapter. I received a lot more positive reviews than I expected. Thanks soooo much. For those of you who say I nerfed Kirito. I agree, I kinda...no I definitely did. But there was a reason...a good one this time. Really. It shall be revealed soon and explained later.**

 **Also I'm sooooooo sorry. I said I'd be back in a month not...I dunno, ten? That was an error on my part. Settling in took only two semester but I was too busy. I'm chose the worst possible schedules. Also, my laptop kinda broke so I had to get a new one (so basically I had to re-write most of this chapter) and I couldn't even transfer the data from my old one here. My 'NEW' laptop's mouse pad doesn't work so I'm using the touchscreen, which is way harder, apparently. You can probably expect another chapter soon, but don't keep your hopes to high. I'm sorry guys but shit happens...especially if it's me I hope you guys aren't too mad.**

 **Anyway, without further ado, let's get on with it**

* * *

 **Review Responses**

 **Unfortunately, I wont be able to respond to reviews this time, due to the enormous length. Unless you want half of the entire chapter filled with my responses. Sorry about not responding to your reviews T.T, its just I barely have time so from now on I'm only going to respond to a maximum of the first 30 reviews, sometimes less. Please bear with me.**

* * *

"You're crazy" - Speech

' _You're crazy_ ' - Thoughts

*BOOM!* - action

 **(I'm crazy)** \- my/author's thought

* * *

I don't own RWBY or Sword Art Online. They belong to Monty Oum and Reki Kawahara respectively. This fanfic was made in honor of the great Monty Oum. Your works will always be remembered in our hearts. Rest in peace Monty.

* * *

 ** _Remnant's Black Swordsman_**

 ** _Chapter 4: Let The Initiation Begin_**

* * *

"Ow...damn Strea...damn women" were the mumbled words of a certain black haired swordsman/hunter-in training. He winced as he reached to grab his swords. His body was incredibly sore from the beating he had gotten the previous night. He currently had a rapidly healing black eye, red patches all over his skin and his nose was slightly shifted. Aura only protected you for so long. After a while, his depleted to zero and then the screaming got worse. He shivered from the memory of the previous night as he hid his gun in his coat.

He saw Weiss pass by with the most content smile he had ever seen. He was pretty sure that sometime during the massacre, she had joined in somehow. At least until she had gotten her fill. That smile confirmed his suspicions. The boy winced a bit and slightly limped as he walked towards a certain purple haired girl who caused him to get beat in the first place.

*WHAM*

...only to get knocked over by something

"Ow" he rubbed his head as he felt the weight what hit him on his back

"Whoopsies. Sorry 'bout that" said the person on his back in a feminine voice as he felt someone tap his butt

"*sigh*. Nora, please get off him" another voice, clearly masculine this time, pleaded.

"Okie dokie" he heard as the weight he felt was lifted off him, allowing him to weakly stand up and register the two figures in front of him.

The first one, whom he guessed was the one that bumped into him, was a fairly short girl, about 5 feet and 1 inch in height. She has short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, is seen on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. She has on a turquoise bow at the back of her skirt. She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles. She also wears armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist.

The second one, was a male teenager with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. He stood at about an average 5 feet and 9 inches. His eyes match the streak in his hair. He wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. He also has on a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes.

"Apologies" The raven haired one bowed and Kirito waved it off. He literally faced worse yesterday.

"Hey! You're the guy that got beat up really bad last night!" The orangette exclaimed

"Nora!" The boy scolded while sighing, thinking she just made this worse

"Yeah, don't remind me" Kirito groaned and then looked at them "Anyway, I'm Kirito. And you two are?" he rose an eyebrow in question

"Call me the Queen of the castle!" The bubbly girl answered with a grin, making both males sweatdrop

"Lie Ren. And the 'Queen' here is actually Nora Valkyrie" He shook Kirito's hand and they smiled at each other. Both could tell the two were alike in many ways and would get along quite well

"Ki~ri~TO!" The boy sighed as he was glomped from behind by someone. Already knowing who it is, he sighed

"Strea..." he growled at the purple haired girl behind him, not forgetting that she was the cause of his current pain. The girl in question just stuck her tongue at him, knowing that.

"Yes~..." She gave an 'oh so' innocent small that would make anyone swoon like they were looking at an angel.

Right now, Kirito was not one of these people.

"You know what you did. I'm still mad" she pouted at him before both of them noticed the orangette and raven haired duo were still paying attention at them, Ren in particular was looking at him and Strea oddly, but his eyes showed a bit of...sympathy?

Where'd that come from

"Right, sorry guys. This is Strea, my uh...good friend. Strea, these are Nora and Ren" Kirito introduced them

"Hi there!" Nora waved enthusiastically at and raised her fist at the purple haired girl, who bumped it with equal enthusiasm. Then a spark was visible, causing Strea to retract her hand on reflex but Nora was just fine. In fact, she was grinning. The grin was soon returned by Strea as she wrapped her arm around the orangette, a malicious aura coming from both of them.

Beside them, Ren sweatdropped while Kirito turned white

"We...*gulp* we just created monsters, didn't we" the Black Swordsman was on his knees, mortified as is companion sweatdropped more, if thatwas possible.

"There there, I don't think its going to be that bad" he tried to console his fellow raven head by patting him on the shoulder. Not that it did any good of course.

"I think it would be best if we got out of your hair" Ren stated before walking to the still grinning turquoise eyed girl and grabbing her by the shoulder, "Come on Nora", the girl stuck out her tongue at him and refused to comply, making him sigh. He knew he couldn't force her . The girl's strength was monstrous and he might make her angry. He shivered, remembering the last time someone made the usually bubbly orangette angry

Fortunately, he was smart enough not to get in her path, so he was spared the agony.

Well, fortunately for him anyway

...so many manhoods were lost that day...

Those poor men weren't getting any more kids any time soon

...or at all

He shook his head, erasing that train of memory for now. Then, he looked at the still pouting girl and sighed

"I knew it was going to come to this" he mumbled under his breath, "Nora, remember we aren't finished with our plan to make sure we end up on the same team" He stated, making the girl in question widen her eyes and, in the blink of an eye, drag Ren down the hall way they were in screaming something about sloths. Kirito looked at the boy, as he disappeared from his view, in sympathy and respect

' _I wish you g_ _ood luck, my brother_ ' His sacrifice shall not be forgotten

"So...-eh?!" He looked behind him only to see that his pinkish-red eyed companion had vanished. He scratched his head, which was still aching a bit, and shrugged like he couldn't care less _'She would always disappear on her own for a while. It was her nature. Even back in SA-...'_

He stopped that line of thought before it got worse. He needed to be positive. For his and everyone else's sake. He looked around to see if could find anyone he recognized. He spotted Blake, but she didn't really look like she was in the mood for a companion. He spotted Jaune...who still didn't have his weapons. Actually he was looking through a piece of paper like it was a map.

 _'D-did he?...oh God, he actually lost his weapons'_

Beacon:1 ; Jaune:-1

He directed his attention away from the blonde Arc and trudged through the halls, looking for someone or something to kill time with until they were called. He spotted Ruby with her sister and Leafa, discussing about something. He shrugged and walked towards the trio. He thought, _'I might as well explain to her that it was just one of Strea's pra-'_

"WHAT! I DONT NEED TO BREAK OUT OF MY SHELL! THAT'S COMPLETELY RIDICULOUS!" he heard Ruby scream, her face red

 _'...On second thought, explanations can always wait till later'_. If someone like Ruby was that mad at something, it was probably bad for his health to be around her, especially if his little sister and Yang were also there. He sped-walked to the other side of the hall, weaving his way through the other students and increasing his body's soreness, where he spotted a...debatably friendly face, at this time. And a not so friendly one as well.

* * *

Weiss Schnee was having a good day. She got to give the boy who humiliated her in front of everyone a good thrashing. And now, she is...convincing the 'Invincible Girl' Pyrrha Nikos into forming a team with her. Now, all that's left is to pass the initiation exam with flying colors and it would be perfect.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe we can be on a team together" she suggested to the red head who smiled in response, even though she already had someone in mind to be her partner.

"Well that sounds gr-

"Hey Pyrrha" An all-too-familiar voice cuts her off as the two females look at Kirito with positive and negative expressions

It doesn't take a genius to find out who had what expression

"Ah, Kirito, hello again" The Invincible girl gives a smile, apparently she had forgiven him for the night before. Or seeing his condition, which had gotten better thanks to aura, caused her to pity him. Either way it was a win for him. He peeked over her shoulder to see the ice theme girl glaring a hole through his head. If looks could kill, he would be in the deepest part of hell by now.

And...was she frothing at the mouth?

"Weiss" he acknowledged the girl before turning his attention to the red haired champion who gave him a big smile "So, what'cha up to?"

"Miss Schnee here was just asking me if we could be on the same team" she replied and the raven head inwardly sighed. Of course someone like Weiss would try to get the strongest students in the same team with her. _'Well, whatever. Being in the same team with her or not is Phyrra's choice to make. Not mine'_

"Oh, well if you want to. I guess you two partnering up would be pretty good" he tried to support his friend

"You know what else is great" The two females blinked while Kirito sighed on hearing a male's voice as a certain blonde Arc, now equipped with his weapons, 'suavely' came between the white haired girl and Pyrrha,

"Me: Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you" The blue eyed boy pointed a thumb at himself, trying to act 'cool', well as cool as someone who wore a bunny onesie to bed could get. He wasn't scoring any points with them though, especially not Weiss

"Aren't you supposed to be looking for your stuff?" Kirito deadpanned in annoyance

"Ugh! You again" The Schnee was not pleased to see him either from her tone

"Nice to meet you Jaune" the red head tried to start a conversation with him but he shoved her aside to continue trying his chances with the ice cold Schnee. Kirito just shook his head and sighed. This guy was either living under a rock or didn't care about Pyrrha's status. To said red-head, either of the two was good since it meant that he could be an actual friend and not a fan-boy for once.

For Jaune however, he had finally found his weapons (turns out he did have to count as high as the number 636...don't ask) when he saw his semp-...Kirito talking to two OTHER beauties. And one of them was that girl who mentioned him the night before, when she was talking to Ruby and Yang, Weiss Schnee if he remembered right. She didn't look too happy to see him, not surprising considering the verbal beatdown he gave her in the auditorium yesterday. He couldn't pass up the chance to try and succeed where his sempai had failed...

 _'...That's it, I am SO getting a dictionary when I'm through with initiation...no a fucking encyclopedia!'_ He made a mental note

Though he noticed that he wasn't wooing her as much as he thought, he still persevered

"Well actually" he heard the red head that was talking to Weiss say "I think the teams will be comprised of four students each, so-"

"You don't say" he cut her off before turning to the emerald eyed celebrity "Well hot-stuff, play your cards right and maybe you can be a part of the winning team" he grinned and leaned a little too close towards Pyrrha

"Okay, that's enough" the raven haired boy decided to intervene once more, getting in between the two students. Surprisingly, Weiss had the same idea. The white haired girl visibly growled at him before turning to the blonde Arc in annoyance "Look...Jaune, was it? and YOU" she glared at Kirito, "Do you two have any idea who you're talking to?" she rose an eyebrow

"Not in the slightest snow angel" The blonde Arc replied with a goofy smile making the other three sweatdrop

"Well, unlike Jaune here, I know who she is. Pyrrha Nikos, top student of Sanctum Academy" The boy in black answered

"Hello again" The red head waved

"That's right. It seems you are well informed" The 'snow angel' confirmed with a bit of surprise. Then again, he did know who she was.

"Never heard of it" Jaune replied making Weiss gasp at him

"She's won the Mistral Regional Tournament 4 years in a row, a new record" She stated for the girl proudly, like she had been the one to accomplish th-

"The what?" Jaune raised his eyebrow making Weiss seethe at him. ' _How did someone as ignorant as him get accepted to Beacon Academy. He's almost as annoying as the buffoon beside him'_ she thought, her face becoming red with rage as she grit her teeth and prevented herself from doing something that might get her expelled on the first day

 _'Classy, ice queen...real classy'_ The raven haired teen sweatdropped at her facial expression before turning to the blonde beside him

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Flakes Box" Kirito deadpanned, giving it a try. To him Jaune looked like someone who would respond positively to...abnormal answers like that (and someone who loved cereal now as much as he did when he was a kid). He was (un?)fortunately proven right a few seconds later, when a metaphorical light-bulb went on in Jaune's head

"That's YOU?!" the blonde swordsman gasped "They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters" he gushed at the now slightly embarrassed girl

"Yeah, it was pretty cool" she confirmed sheepishly "Sadly the cereal isn't very good for you" she frowned, remembering it's contents. How anyone could eat something THAT unhealthy was beyond her

"So," the heiress started "after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?" she finished making him slump in depression

"I...guess not" he answered as Pyrrha went to console him while Kirito looked at the girl in annoyance and disappointment, _'Yup, she's definitely related to Winter alright'_ He thought as she turned to him, finally noticing his gaze

"What is it?" she asked rudely

"I think I'm supposed to be asking you that question" The dual wielder started, "Why do you look down on him so badly?...And it's not just him either" he said remembering the incident with Ruby "Why do you look down on everyone you think is lower in status than you?" he questioned as the girl huffed in irritation, not even bothering to give him an answer.

The boy sighed as he looked at her. "I can get why you hate my guts, I'd be an idiot if I didn't. But that doesn't mean you should underestimate everyone who comes your way. That could be lethal in a battle. Who knows? Maybe Ruby and Jaune could beat you in a duel, _though I doubt it for the latter_ " he finished, the last part in his head, making Jaune give him an appreciating look

"I doubt either one of them could best me, especially not this twit" The white haired Schnee simply scoffed and put a hand on her waist, almost daring the black haired dual wielder to state otherwise. She mentally agreed with him for the fact about underestimation being fatal in battle though, albeit she did so reluctantly.

"Calm down" said raven haired boy smiled and raised his arms in a defensive way "I'm just saying just because you're of a higher class or skill, doesn't mean you automatically have to look down on people on a lower one" he spoke his opinion "Here to prove my, point. You've never heard of me before right?" Kirito asked

"Hmph, obviously" Weiss scoffed at the boy, making his eye twitch. Arrogant people like her really knew how to push his buttons

"Right, and Pyrrha and I are pretty close" he stated, turning to the girl wearing bronze armor, "Isn't that right, miss 'Invincible Girl'?" he stated mockingly at her making her giggle in delight

"Right indeed mister 'Black Swordsman'" she replied before widening her eyes and shutting her mouth with both hands

...

The entire hall became as quiet as a graveyard. Well, unless you count the few awed whispers that broke the silence occasionally. Everyone's attention was on Kirito, who scratched his hair and sighed. Even Ruby and Yang, from their lockers looked at the raven haired boy surprised. Leafa just had an amused smirk on her face.

 _'Well...shit. This is gonna be a problem'_ He thought as he looked around at the astonished faces the people made at him. The only people who weren't surprised were Pyrrha, who still had her mouth covered and Blake and his team. Weiss...looked constipated, literally. She actually looked like she would blow a gasket. She had a shaking hand pointing a finger at him.

"Wh-Whoops..." The red haired champion recovered and blushed in embarrassment making Kirito pinch his nose in annoyance

"Pyrrha?" he called out to her, slowly turning his face to his red haired rival

"Y-Yes?" she sheepishly answered

"What part of 'No matter what happens, DON'T call me that in public' do you not understand" He stared at the emerald eyed girl with a blank expression making her look at anything but him, her blush still present and growing.

"Yeah! No fair Pyrrha,...I wanted to do that!" A pouting Strea exclaimed, appearing from God knows where, making everyone sweatdrop at her claim

"Well...that's...good to know" Kirito also sweatdropped, almost forgetting that with Strea present, it was only amount of time before his secret was revealed. "Well...," he looks at the stunned faces of his fellow huntsmen-in-training. "Looks like I got some explaining to do, huh?" he sheepishly scratched his cheek.

"Damn right you do!" Yang grinned at the raven head, while Ruby looked at him with an expression that was similar to admiration, as both walked towards him. Well, Ruby ran.

"Are you really the Black Swordsman, the 'hero' of the oppressed, who suddenly appeared a few months ago?" Ruby asked eagerly but quietly, cautiously waiting for his response, making him raise an eye-brow at the girl

' _Hero of the wha-?!...What kind of rumors have the news been telling about me?!_ ' The dual wielder sweatdropped. "Yep, though the 'hero' thing is pretty exaggerated" he responded anyway with a smile making Ruby shut down. She was a big fan of the Black Swordsman. To meet him in the flesh, and to find out that he was her first friend in Beacon Academy...

The poor 15 year old couldn't handle it.

"The same guy who's wanted in Atlas for stealing top secret info?" Yang inquired with a teasing tone making him groan

"I didn't 'steal' anything. I was just...in the wrong place and time" the raven haired boy rubbed his temples in frustration as he remembered that day...

Lady luck was a bitch to him.

Weiss, on the other hand, had mixed feelings about the situation. On one hand, he was very powerful if the rumors were anything to go by, meaning that she had just ruined a chance to gain a strong fighter on her team. On the other hand, though, he was a rogue vigilante, wanted in her home continent, Atlas. That meant he was a fairly dangerous and unsafe element and while she trusted the headmaster to a certain degree, she did not trust the Black Swordsman.

She narrowed her eyes at the boy in question, who was trying to snap Ruby out of her daze. _'This boy is not what I expected from the infamous vigilante who infiltrated Altas' most secured military base. Actually...something doesn't add up...'_

"I don't believe you" the heiress' voice cut him off from snapping his fingers in Ruby's face after showing her his visor. All attention was on the white haired Schnee who glared at the raven haired boy.

"Other than the fact that you don't look capable of such feats, you aren't even trying to hide your 'identity'. In fact, you are doing the exact opposite. Considering the fact that you are wanted in Altas, I find that highly suspicious, almost like you WANT the attention"

There were murmurs of agreement within the students who were still spectating. Even Yang thought it was a good point. Why convince anyone that you're a wanted criminal? It just wouldn't make any sense ' _I normally wouldn't think he'd be the fraud type but ice queen does raise a good point'_

Kirito only quirked his brow in amusement, "Seriously? Why I'm not trying to keep my epithet a secret? It's simple, there's no point in lying to my future possible teammates. No lie ever lasts, especially not with Strea here. The only reason I wore my visor was to protect my friends from getting involved, _even though it didn't work_ , and since I'm in a school protected by Ozpin, I don't think I'm gonna get arrested anytime soon" He shrugged and grinned at her, before walking away, Pyhrra and a giggling Strea in tow.

"Well...that was a thing" Yang said looking at her little sister, who still had a dazed look in her eyes similar to the gaping Jaune. Sighing, the blonde bombshell took her red haired sister in her arms and walked out of the changing room, leaving her fellow blonde to gape...

...

...

...

* * *

On the cliffs, behind the school, leading lo Emerald Forest, the first year students were lined up on multiple platforms. Strea was at the immediate left of Yang, while Kirito was on Ruby's right, in between her and Jaune. He leaned forward and spotted Leafa at Weiss' side. In front of them, were the headmaster, sipping coffee from his signature mug; and Professor Glynda Goodwitch who was carrying a large scroll in her hands.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors. Today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest" Ozpin stated the obvious and then took another sip, leaving his blond assistant to pick up from where he left off.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams," the blonde haired professor started. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion: Each of you will be given teammates...today" she stopped for a second to look in the eyes of some students.

"What?" Ruby panics in a hushed tone making Kirito make an amused expression

"These teammates with you for the rest of your time here in the academy" Ozpin took over, either ignoring or not hearing Ruby, "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well" he pushed his glasses as everyone mentally agreed with him, save Ruby who was too busy panicking. But he was not done.

"That being said, the first person who you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years" He finished, looking at the students' reactions. Some took it well, others...

"What?!" Ruby screamed

...yeah...

Kirito's eye twitched ' _How the hell does that make any sense?! Those are the two most_ _contradictory statements ever spoken in succession_ '

Ignoring any comments, he continued, "After you all are partnered up, make your way up to the northern part of the forest. You _will_ meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to eliminate everything in your path, or you will die" He said with a calm face, pausing to let the information sink in everyone's head...or let anyone with a wavering heart leave.

No one had a change of heart. Everyone already knew that the chances of dying in a school for Huntsmen was quite high. They knew the responsibilities and risks that came with it. Ruby and Kazuto _did_ notice Jaune gulp nervously, but thought nothing of it. It was normal to feel anxious about something like this.

After a few seconds, the headmaster continued "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of the initiation but do not be mistaken, as our instructors will not intervene. At the end of the path, you will find an abandoned temple containing several relics. Each pair must choose 1 and then return to the top of the cliff. We will use that item as well as your standing, and then grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" he looked around and only one hand was raised

"Yeah, um...sir?-"

"Good now take your positions" He completely ignored the blonde Arc. His friends silently chuckled at his expense while taking their respective battle stances.

"Um, yeah sir? I've...uh, got a question" Jaune raised his hand and asked just when the first person was launched of their pad, making a few raise their eyebrows. What could the boy possibly want to ask at this point. He didn't even wait for the headmaster for permission to continue

"So this...landing strategy thing. What is it? A-are you dropping us off or something?" He scratched his head. The grey haired headmaster only raised his brow in amusement before answering

"No, you will be falling" he deadpanned as Kirito internally face-palmed at the Arc for asking such a question, something he was sure the others did too. If it wasn't for the fact that he did not want to break his concentration he would have smacked some sense into the dumbass.

"Ah, I see...so did you hand out parachutes for us or something? _Don't tell me I forgot to pick it up or something_ " the blonde Arc asked again, the latter being in his head, as if trying to confirm something.

"WHEE!" Went Nora as she was sent flying into the vast forest.

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy" Ozpin answered taking a sip from his mug as Strea gave a huge thumbs up and smile to the the four before getting launched into the air giggling without a care in the world. Then Yang winked at her little sister and put on a pair of sunshades and, almost immediately, got shot into the air. Ruby only smirked at first and second friends in Beacon, blushing a bit when Kirito's eyes briefly met hers before she was launched of the pad.

' _Was she...nah, I'm seeing things again...maybe last night's beating hasn't worn off_ ' he shook his head and gave Jaune a menacing grin, almost like Strea's, and waved a two-fingered salute at blonde friend, making him almost squeak in fear, before getting sent off in the air.

"So um, what exactly _is_ a landing strate-GYYYYYYYYY!" He squealed as he was also sent flying before he could finish what he wanted to say. He was completely uncoordinated as he kept spinning in an unorthodox way, screaming all the way.

"Are you sure he is fit for this?" Glynda turned away from the scroll and gazed her boss. "I don't even think he has his aura unlocked. You could have easily stopped him from doing this, using force if necessary" She adjusted her glasses as the man took another sip from his mug and hummed, not even showing a shred of emotion as his students were now specs in the air. Some won't survive the fall. Others, may not get through the Emerald Forest alive. That was only thing he could confirm at the moment.

Unbeknownst to even him, a greater evil had begun to set itself in motion. And the key to defeating it were some of the student projectiles in the horizon.

Specifically, a certain dual wielding raven haired boy, who kept his grin from before he was sent flying, as he felt the fresh air rush on his face. He did a 360 degrees spin and spotted his friends. A certain purplenette winked and blew a kiss at him, making his grin widen.

"Lets do this!"

* * *

 **A** **nd that's a wrap. I haven't been writing for a while so my skills may have dulled...hehe, my bad. Its also a little short due to the lack of review responses. I hope I still have readers after my incredibly long haitus. Well, the poll is still going so I think that's a yes. Thanks sooo much if you're still reading this. I really appreciate it** **.**

 **Also, just an FYI on why I'm so slow at updating. I already have the plot all the way to season three in my head, the execution is the only thing I have a problem with. And if you think that's bad, then the fact that I'm really slow at typing is worse. if I were to say, I probably type as fast as a 5 year old who is just seeing a keyboard for the first time.**

 **Alright then, you know what's next. The poll results**

* * *

 **Ruby-91**

 **Leafa-73**

 **Strea-67**

 **Blake-62**

 **Pyrrha-61  
**

 **Winter-56**

 **Yang-44**

 **Velvet-42**

 **Cinder-40**

 **Neo-39**

 **Weiss-37**

 **Coco-36**

 **Raven-34**

 **Emerald-29**

 **Rain-21**

 **Nora-14**

 **Don't make it a harem-12**

* * *

 **Damn that's over 200 votes. I am pretty happy about that. I'll start working on the next chapter ASAP.**

 **By the way, I take it everyone has finished volume four of RWBY. I curse Rooster Teeth for giving us such feels in only episode 2...but overall i loved it. It completely perfected the after-effect vibe. But now we have to wait another damn year or so for volume 5...  
...** **F*****************************

 **QOTD: This may be random but I think I have an idea for a One Piece fic but before that, does anyone have an epithet for Koala. You know: orange hair, big chest, has a huge crush on Sabo (if you don't know who that is, I don't know what to say to you), even though she's two years older than him. If you don't get my question, I mean: Luffy's is Straw Hat, Sanji's is Black Leg, Ace's is...was...Fire Fist. So what would be a good one for Koala  
** **...and Miss Valentine and Miss Goldenweek, please.**

 **Alrighty then, stay tight and I'll see ya when I see ya**


	7. Chapter 6

**SUP GUYS AND GALS! Jayjay coming to ya with another chapter. Sorry I'm very late...again. I have no good reason this time. Well, other than University being the most taxing thing I've ever participated in since birth. But by now, you guys probably wouldn't believe me** **anyway.**

 **Also, I decided that you guys would rather me shorten the chapters and up the frequency so from this chapter onward, the chapters are going to be smaller**

 **I** **think you've waited enough so without further ado, LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

"You're crazy" - Speech

' _You're crazy_ ' - Thoughts

*BOOM!* - action

 **(I'm crazy)** \- my/author's thought

* * *

I don't own RWBY or Sword Art Online. They belong to Monty Oum and Reki Kawahara respectively. This fanfic was made in honor of the great Monty Oum. Your works will always be remembered in our hearts. Rest in peace Monty.

* * *

 ** _Remnant's Black Swordsman_**

 ** _Chapter 6: The Emerald Forest I_**

* * *

"How the hell did it get to this" Kirito muttered to himself, unsheathing his dark blade as he faced down a horde of grimm. Behind him were his Leafa, Strea and Rain with their weapons brandished and ready for the up-coming battle. Behind them were a retreating group of Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Phyrra, Nora, Ren and last ,and probably least, Jaune. They had their own problems to deal with in the form of a large Nevermore and Death Stalker that slipped by his team.

 _'They're strong enough'_ The raven haired ensured himself _'They can handle that much'_. He performed a **Horizontal** on a close-by Beowolf, completely bisecting it at the waist. He concentrated on his current battle. He looked at his purple-haired companion, who just used an **Avalanche** skill to cut down a charging Ursa.

"Strea" He called out, and she responded by smiling at him in a questioning manner.

"How many do we have to deal with?"

"Hmm...about thirty-eight Beowolves: six being alpha, twenty-one Ursai: five being major, twelve Boarbatusks, six Death-stalkers two giant Nevermore and a pretty strong Beringel" she grinned.

Kirito swore

"Looks like we've got our work cut out for us huh?" she smiled

Leafa nearly snorted "Not really" The four grouped up back to back, ready to face the onslaught ahead of them

* * *

 _Earlier that day..._

Flying at high speeds across the Emerald Forest was a certain dual bladed swordsman, his arms placed behind his back in a streamlined manner for easy balance. But said speed didn't last for too long as he began to drop towards the forest. He notice Yang go further ahead of him using her shot-gun gauntlets and Strea doing the same with her weapon's gun mode and shook his head to concentrate

' _Okay. Landing strategy...eh, I'll just wing it_ ' Kirito thought as he unsheathed both his blades and aimed for the thinnest set of trees he could find. He then uses a **Countless Spike** to slash through the trees. The impact also allowed him to reduce his speed. Using the momentum he had left, he launched himself off a trunk and unto a tree branch. And then another. And another. At this point he was basically jumping from branch to branch (not unlike a certain blonde anime character he used to watch as a kid in Japan)

' _Now then, finding a partner, specifically one of the girls. That shouldn't be too hard. Wait?! Strea winked at me before I landed. Does that mean we're already partners?!_ ' he contemplated as he continued tree hopping. The black Swordsman stopped for a little while, when he though the felt something off.

"Is someone there?!" he called out but received no response. He waited for a little while and looked around for any signs of movement. When he found none, the dual wielder shrugged, sheathed his blades and moved towards another branch. The girls and him already had a fair amount of knowledge of the forest's layout so they already had a good idea of where the temple was. Knowledge was power after all.

"Well whatever, let's see if I can fi-WHOA?!" Kirito swiftly fell from a branch due to a sudden tremor. He was quick enough to right himself just before landing though. The raven-head heard a growl and ducked just in time to avoid a claw swipe form a Beowolf. He looked behind him and saw a pack of seven Beowolves, including the one that just attacked him. There was one alpha among them."Great" the infamous swordsman sighed and unsheathed Elucidator and in a **Sonic Leap** , bifurcated the bipedal Grimm before it could make another move.

The other Beowolves growled and charged at him, but in a **Horizontal Square** , four of them were already dissolving on the grassy floor of the forest. He jumped over a slash by the Alpha and retaliated by hacking of an arm. The Alpha tried to catch Kirito off-guard while landing but the attempt was for naught as in a 'glitch', he was already on the floor, sword glowing and slashed off its head, completing the **S** **nake Bite** skill. The last Beowolf, on the other hand, was already baring its fangs behind him, using the opportunity to leap towards the swordsman and crush him in its jaws. That is, until multiple bullets pelted its body, killing it just before it could reach him.

"I'm surprised you took so long to help me, Rain" Kirito grinned at a tree branch, where said red-head was sitting. Her legs were swinging freely and her weapons were in their sub-machine gun mode. It didn't take a genius too figure out what she did. Rain's facial expression was one of amusement.

"Eheheh, you knew?" she asked as he sheathed his blade

"I had a feeling. I highly doubt any other student can escape my senses. Not many people could avoid me like you and Strea. And considering I have a feeling that the tremor from before was from Strea, that leaves only you" he smirked at the now pouting girl. Of course he wasn't completely sure, so he had to put himself in a dangerous situation to see if he was right. Of course with his semblance, avoiding it would have been child's play but better safe than sorry.

"On that note, do you don't really think Strea was the cause of that, do you?" Rain asked and Kirito shrugged. It was something she would do, just for the heck of it. Both sweatdropped at that train of thought.

"Moving to more important matters," the red haired girl as she stood up at, "It looks like we're partners".

"That we are" Kirito grinned at that, "I'm glad I got partnered with you" she blushed at that for a moment before her face turned to an unamused look.

"Is that so? Wouldn't you rather have 'your favorite red-head' with you instead?" she mockingly asked, using her fingers to air-quote the favorite part. Kirito looked at his fellow dual wielder in confusion.

"My favorite red-head? What are yo-..." his body turned pale

Oh shit!

' _Last night! She was there?! I didn't eve-...wait, was THAT the chill I felt?!_ ' Kirito panicked really hard. "H-hey Rain? L-let's not d-do anything too rash" he gulped and leaped away just in time to avoid a volley of shots from her weapons, "Calm down! I was just kidding. You know she's an easy target for teasing!". The maid costume cosplayer paused for a moment giving her supposed partner some hope. But the sickeningly sweet smile that came on Rain's face crushed that in no time flat

"Oh Kirito~" she called in a sing-song tone

"Y-yeah?" he gulped as he heard her reload her guns

*CLICK!*

"Start running"

* * *

"WHEEEEE!" were the exclamations of the lovable purple-haired huntress-in-training as the flew threw the air. She narrowed her eyes at her surroundings and, for a moment, they seemed to glow. Her body had started to descend but she didn't even seem to care. She just positioned herself so that her posterior faced the incoming ground. Though her eyes did glow again, this time for a little longer.

' _Ah! I just realized_.. _.I winked at Kirito before, does that mean we're partners?_ ' she tilted her head in thought. ' _But Ozpin said 'after landing so maybe not. Hmm...I could always jus-_ '

*WHAM!*

She slammed into a tree-branch, snapping it, before crashing to the floor with so much force it made a small crater to form under her. A good amount of dust rose around the area of impact but even if the others weren't able to see it due to the thickness of the forest, they were definitely alerted by the tremor her landing caused. The force of the landing also caused her butt to get stuck in the ground

"Owie! that hurt more than I thought it would" she exclaimed as she rubbed her sore bottom after a few moments of getting unstuck "Should have used my semblance more" she winced. It really hurt.

A normal person would have obviously died if they attempted something like that. The average huntsman might have been considerably injured if not permanently crippled. But due to the combination of her colossal amount of aura and her semblance, she came out of that with only a bruise. The amount of aura she naturally had was probably one of the highest ever recorded. None of them knew why though, but they ended up settling for it having to do with her tank build in the VRMMORPGs.

"Aaaa" the red-eyed girl sighed in relief as her eyes glowed again. The pain now mostly gone, she happily skips towards a direction of the forest. She didn't go very far before she met opposition in the form of a horde of grimm. Five Ursa to be precise.

"Hiya!" She smiled and waved at them "Do you guys mind? I kinda don't waste time right now. I need to find Kirito"

The grimm just snarled at the cheerful purplette and one even charged at her. She just pouted at them and stabbed her two-handed sword, Invaria, right at its chest just before it got to her. The grimm flailed in pain as the other grimm rushed in to tear Strea apart. The girl in question moved the blade upward, slicing through the Ursa's head and freeing Invaria. This allowed her to transform her blade into it's gun-mode. It folded on itself and became a plasma cannon. One shot later, and the other bear-like monster in front of her was sporting a gaping hole where its chest was supposed to be.

Strea had a smile on as she back-flipped away from a claw swipe from one of the remaining grimm, slashing the outstretched limb as she did. The Ursa wailed in pain but was cut short when Strea bifurcated it and another with an **Eruption** skill. The last one lunged and tried to catch her while she was airborne. It might have worked had the Ursa's head not been cleanly slashed off by a sword. Strea looked over the falling grimm to see

"Ah! Leafa" She grinned and waved at the blonde kendoka

"Hey, Strea. I guess this means we're partners now huh?" Suguha raised her palm and high-fived the cheerful purplenette. She was surprised, however, when Strea started dragging her by hand in a random direction.

"Come on, we have to find Kirito!"

"Hey, hold up. Do you even know where we're going?" Leafa raised a brow at her

"Nope!"

* * *

 _ **Sword Skill Descriptions**_

 **Avalanche:** is a dash skill that is executed from an overhead stance and consists of a single downward vertical slash. As it is a two-handed Sword Skill, it cannot be deflected by just one hit from a one-handed sword. Even if the attack were blocked, the defender would be unable to transition to an effective counterattack due to the strong impact of the skill, while if the attack were dodged, the attacker would have plenty of time to prepare for the opponent's move due to the distance gained from the charge. In preparation for this skill, the user bends their lower body a little, assuming an overhead position with the sword. Once the sword is dragged a bit back, the Sword Skill is initiated.

 **Countless Spike:** A set of four downward strikes using both swords. Can hit multiple targets.

 **Sonic Leap:** As a charge-type Sword Skill that consists of a single top to bottom vertical slash, similar to the 1-hit skill «Vertical»; however, «Sonic Leap» allows the user to charge from over twice the distance in an instant. The skill is also similar to «Rage Spike», except that this skill's range is shorter and its trajectory can be aimed at the sky. The skill is activated by raising the sword high up, usually atop one's shoulder.

 **Horizontal Square:** is a 4-hit Combo, One-Handed Sword category Sword Skill in Sword Art Online. «Horizontal Square» is activated by drawing one's sword to the back and right. The first hit is a horizontal swing from right to left. The sword then bounces back, and after an instant of being held still at the user's left side, another horizontal swing from left to right is executed. The force of this blow sends the user's body spinning clockwise, with the sword ending up at the user's left flank and unleashing a third horizontal strike from left to right. The skill is finished with a forehand strike from the right. The skill's four swings draws a square of light that expands outward.

 **Snake Bite:** is a 4-hit Combo, One-Handed Sword category Sword Skill in Sword Art Online. «Snake Bite» consists of two hits, one from left to right, immediately followed by a second hit from right to left. Due to the speed of the Sword Skill, the two hits appear as if done with two swords instead of just one, and only one sound of impact is released with the skill is activated by positioning oneself in a way that it looks like one is putting the sword at the left side of one's waist

 **Eruption:** is a heavy 2-hit Combo consisting of a downward sword slash followed quickly by an upward one.

* * *

 **Once again, I'm sorry I didn't update for so long but studies come first, unfortunately. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. My skills may have dulled or changed due to how long I left this so sorry about that. I honestly cant say when I am going to update next but hopefully it will be soon, considering I have all of June off with my family. Also, I just noticed that the last chapter was posted exactly a year after this fanfic begun. I've gotta say I never thought I would have over 100 reviews by now. Thank you guys SOO MUCH! I'll try my best not to disappoint. Also, I'm going to try to go back and correct some grammatical errors, so thanks to those reviewers that pointed them out. On a side note, does anyone see the resemblance between semblances and quirks from My Hero Academia.** **Seriously, I'm surprised one hasn't tried to copyright the other. Works for me though.**

 **PS: Let me know if Rain was too OC. I barely remember most of her character events and the ones I do remember never had her angry (except when she slapped Seven but I think that was more pure rage/disappointment than getting a little pissed). She's quite shy most of the time anyway.**

 **Now, Unto the poll results so far**

* * *

 **Ruby-114**

 **Leafa-96**

 **Strea-84**

 **Blake-82**

 **Pyrrha-77**

 **Winter-67**

 **Neo-52**

 **Yang-49**

 **Velvet-47**

 **Cinder-43**

 **Coco-43**

 **Weiss-42**

 **Raven-41**

 **Emerald-29**

 **Rain-25**

 **Nora-15**

 **Don't make it a harem-12**

* * *

 **QOTD: What do you guys think Strea's semblance is?**

 **Alright, done. That took awhile. I'll be posting a profile of the four of their abilities after chapter 10. Well, I don't really have much to say other than Read/Rate/Review and I'll see ya when I see ya!**


End file.
